


The Wild's Coffee Shop

by SarahGrace23



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Assertive Gay Shelby, Coffee Shops, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fatin and Dot are bad detective, Fatin is wild, Humor, Love a good bickering, Marcus the mouse, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Toni is clueless, Toni's got a sleeve tattoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahGrace23/pseuds/SarahGrace23
Summary: Toni is a clumsy barista with a bad temper, so when a blonde girl comes barging in the coffee shop, complaining about the wait time, shit goes south... Or does it?Even Toni is a bit confuse about that last part.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 269
Kudos: 801





	1. Chapter 1

Toni never thought going into Uni, that she would spend the majority of her time making awefull coffees and having to deal with shitty customers.

What she had in mind when she got to uni was spending half her time taking naps in class and the other half playing basketball. Okay and maybe a bit of her time getting smashed with Martha, Fatin and Dot. They had been her roommates for a month now. She couldn't believe Martha and her got lucky enough to find this Craiglist add of a girl who needed two new roommates right before uni started. Since Toni didn't get a full basketball scholarship like she had hoped, they needed a place to stay and Fatin welcomed them with opened arms into her big ass appartment. 

When it was time to find a job to pay for rent, The Wild's Coffee was the only place that called Toni back. Let's face it, it was surprising she even got one call back since she got fired from her last job as a waitress for having too bad of a temper.

They had to be out of option because Toni was probably the worst barista in town. She barely had the strength to smile at costumers and pretend like she cared about anything they had to say to her.

And the coffee. Fuck. The coffee was the worst. The number of times she got burned trying to make a simple espresso is kinda embarassing. She always keeps a straight face but that shit hurts like hell.

Just when she thought her life was already a living hell, Nora the girl she worked with on most of her shifts, couldn't make it to work. So here she was making a total fool of herself trying to manage the shop all alone. 

She wanted the floor to swallow her as she kept fucking up the quantities of the two drinks she had been trying to make for the past 5 minutes. She was starting to fume. 

Once the Iced Sugar-Free Vanilla Latte With Soy Milk and the small Triple Soy No Foam Latte were done she let out a relieved breath. Toni wondered why there was not a single fucking person walking through these doors asking for a simple black coffee.

"Good thing I've got lots of free time on my hands, cuz it seems like we will be here for a while" a clear voice with an annoying Texan accent pierced through the silence. 

Toni whipped her head around seeing a girl with a blond ponytail. She was dressed in tight, pink and white leggings and a matching sport bra, looking like she was fresh out of Nike commercial. The girl followed her statement with a soft laugh. Looking around the other two costumers like she just said the funniest thing ever. Here's the thing. Toni was not one for patience. In fact patience was probably one of the last word people would use to describe her. She liked to believe she had come a long way since high school but although she didn't flip tables and hit people anymore, it didn't mean she wasn't thinking about throwing her newly done iced latte in the girl's face just in hope to see her perfect smile disappear.

"You've got a problem ? Cuz you are welcome to fuck off and go get your fancy ass coffee somewhere else." Toni can't control the words flowing out of her mouth like vomit. 

Okay. 

So maybe Toni didn't come that far since high school, but rude people deserved rude comeback and she stood by that. The girl took a step back, her eyes almost bulging out of her head. She looked around letting out an uneasy laugh.

"Well aren't you friendly as fire ants" The girl said gaining back her composure . Her little miss perfect smile settling back on her face, but this time she was staring at the menu on the wall pretending like the conversation they just had didn't even happen.

Toni could have said something rude back, but she kept her lips tightly shut, remembering she needed a job to live and pay rent. Not to mention the sleeve tattoo she just got that cost her 2000 fucking dollars. So with that in mind, she walked to the costumers waiting for their two drinks telling them to "have a nice day". By the way they scattered off like they had just seen a ghost, it made it clear Toni's comeback had been a little too intense.

Taking a deep breath she walked to the cash register and put on the fakest smile she could muster, standing in front of the girl she oh so wanted to kick out of fhe store.

"Well hello!" The girl spoke cheerfully making Toni wonder if she imagined the argument they just had. After a few second of Toni ignoring her she resumed "I would like a Iced Half Caff Ristretto medium 4-Pump Sugar Free, cinnamon dolce Soy Skinny Latte please!" The longer the drink description went on, the stiffer Toni's finger got on the register. Was this girl for real? Toni was this close to taking her apron off and saying "Fuck it" but she knew very well she didn't have that option. 

Clenching her jaw she suddenly got an idea. Toni decided with a smirk that they were out of soy milk.

"Damn what a shame, we are actually out of soy milk" Toni said with a sorry grimace, staring up at the girl. The blonde's green eyes stared right back at her, her eyebrows forrowed.

"I just saw you pour some soy milk in that girls drink a minute ago"

"Yeah well it was the last of it, hence why we don't have anymore"

"Okay... Well can I get a medium Iced Skinny Hazelnut Macchiato, Sugar-Free Syrup, Extra Shot, Light Ice, No Whip."

"Mmmm we are out of hazelnut macchiato too." She raised an eyebrow at Toni. Just to squint her eyes at her a second later catching up on Toni's little game.

"Well can I get a simple medium iced coffee with sugar-free syrup then" 

"You know what, now that I look at our inventory we are out of coffee, ice and syrup. Really sucks to be you." Without missing a beat, the girl let out a laugh, shaking her head like Toni was the funniest person ever. 

"Ha. I see what you are doing and I have to admit it's very funny. But you see I need a rush of caffeine to survive the end of my run. So either you give me my drink and I leave or I take a seat and wait 'til you give me my coffee."

The wise thing to do would have been to make the drink quickly and get it over with, that Toni knew. The thing is, she didn't like the girl's attitude and the way she thought she had the upper hand here. So Toni did what she did best and decided being rude was the best option.  
"Well then take a seat sweetie, I can get you a glass of good old air if you'd like, we still got plenty of that to go around" The surprise on the girl's face almost made Toni laugh out loud, but then a second later she saw her walk to her left and sit down on the stool next to the register. She then looked up and smiled sweetly at Toni. And that's when Toni realized her mistake. This girl was just as stubborn as her.

"I'mma take you up on that offer... Toni." She said after checking out the name tag on her uniform" Can you whisk that air a little, I love myself a good creamy drink" she said making herself comfortable her head settled in between her two open palms, staring back at Toni with her stupid smirk. Toni could see how childish and stubborn they both were, but there was a rush in fighting with a complete stranger that always got Toni interested. And if that stranger was a hot girl then be it. 

Toni got to work making a glass of... nothing, under the stare of the amused girl by the counter. She made sure to not give her the pleasure to see her whisk...air and quickly put the glass down in front of the girl's face.

"Here you go Blondie. Make sure to take a good sip to let me know if you like it" Toni said with a wink. The girl ignored her and in seconds her annoying voice started ringing in the shop once again. 

Toni was not being dramatic when she thought her ears were about to crawl back into her skull just to stop the torture of listening to that girl for more than a minute. Not dramatic at all.

"Like I was saying, I'm sure you cannot wait to hear all there is to know about me so let's start now." Toni made a gagging sound as she took an horrified glance at the girl in front of her. The girl kept going unbothered. 

"My name is Shelby Goodkind, I'm from Texas and came all the way here to catch a break. A break you ask? Well let me tell you having a pastor dad and being a beauty Pageant in my hometown can be quite the responsibilities. I mean don't get me wrong it ain't all sunshine and rainbows being in a new city and all, but as long as I have god in my life I'm good..."

The second god entered the conversation Toni was out. She let out a pained breath walking to the espresso machine pretending to be doing something that got her total attention. Of course, the girl was not only a pain in the ass and a know it all, but she also was a stuck up little Christian girl. Toni knew those kind of girls. And they were not the kind of people that liked Toni very much. Maybe it the fact that Toni was a raging lesbian or it could be the fact she swore too much and had a bad temper. Whatever it was Toni and religion didn't go very well together. " She was so sweet and fluffy and when my uncle hit her with his jeep I felt like a part of me died, you know? Don't get me wr..."

The ringing of the door got Toni's attention and she made her way back to the counter where a new customer was now waiting and thank god for that man, Shelby had finally shut up for a second.

"Welcome to The Wild's Coffee what can I get you today?"

"Can I get a small, Iced, Sugar-Free, Vanilla Latte With Soy Milk?

"Of course! It will be 3,99$". After the client paid Toni went in the back to make the coffee. She didn't miss the shake of Shelby's head as Toni got the soy milk out of the fridge with a smug smile stretched lazily across her face.

She made her way back with the coffee in hand and wished a good day to the middle aged man, who was now, not so subtly, checking Shelby's boobs out. 

Men were fucking pervs. With a disgusted face Toni tilted the cup a little just enough to spill some coffee on the man's hand as he was grabbing the drink. The man shot her a nasty look and left quickly after seeing the death stare Toni was sending his way.

"So as I was saying I was totally devastated when mittens ..."  
"You know what" Toni cut Shelby off with a sigh "I'mma make you that fucking obnoxious drink but you gotta shut up, I swear I cannot listen to you talking for one more second" Toni concluded.

Yes she was stubborn, but she also needed to keep the little sanity she had left. For once she decided to be the bigger person and went to make the drink without even waiting for an answer from the Texan beauty queen, sitting at the counter.

"You know you are awefully rude, right? But since I am a good Christian and I do try to forgive, I will go pass that filthy mouth of yours and will just be glad I won this little disagreement."  
Toni rolled her eyes feeling her blood boilling beneath her skin. She did agree to make the drink, but what she didn't agree to, was to make it good. So what if she did ten pumps of that, two pumps of this, emptied the whole fucking cinnamon jar inside her cup and went crazy with the soy milk.

Oops wait was that dairy milk?

Toni snikkered to herself watching her beautiful creation unfold . After Toni was done making a mess of the original order. She took a black sharpie and wrote in her messy handwritting " Hope you have a shitty day :)" 

She slid the drink to Shelby

" That'll be 4,50$! Lucky you, I won't charge you that glass of whipped air you just had. It's on the house , but only if you get your ass out the door in the next minute" 

Shelby laid a hand on her chest after handing her 6 dollars.

"Keep being so sweet and I might just stay" She smiled to Toni like they were just exchanging pleasantries. 

She stood up from the stool, reading the little note on the coffee cup as she made her way to the exit. "I feel my day getting better and better the farther I get from you" She held the door open and turned to Toni who was just standing there confused as nothing she did seemed to bother the blond.

"Maybe it ain't very nice of me but I do enjoy a bit of bickering, when I get what I want in the end" She raised her drink in the air, winked and out of the door she was. 

Toni shook her head, eyes squinting at Shelby's ponytail. She was so glad right now that the shop had glass windows because just when Toni thought she wouldn't have the satisfaction of seeing Shelby take the first sip of that radioactive drink, Shelby raised the cup to her mouth and the grimace of disgust that followed was all Toni needed to feel a little better.

She was half expecting the girl to come back demanding she redid her drink but after she stopped, clearly considering that option, she shook her head, the hint of a smile on her lips and walked away head held high.

Far into the distance, Toni couldn't believe it when she saw the girl raise the cup to her mouth once again and take another sip from the cup. This girl was so fucking stubborn. Shaking her head Toni couldn't decide if she was feeling annoyed or amused by what had just happened. 

She decided to go with annoyed.


	2. Not you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you will like chapter two :) sorry it took a while to post, I was constantly rewriting this chapter because I couldn't make up my mind on where I wanted things to go.

The second time Toni saw Shelby, it was on a Saturday. The shop was completely empty and her and Nora were playing a game of mini hockey with two coffee stirrers and a rolled up piece of paper they found in the trash. Toni may have been a great basketball player, but it was clear she wasn't so good when it came to hockey. Nora, on the other hand was a gifted hockey player and was in the process of mocking Toni's Pout that had settle on the girl's lips, after loosing for the third time in a row.

When the door bell echoed in the coffee shop, both girls stood up, clearing their throat as Nora made quick work of hiding the stirrers and the ball of paper in the tip jar. 

Toni went to stand behind the counter snikkering as she looked at the tip jar full of all their crap. She was pretty sure Nora thought it was a tiny trash can by now. 

When she took a look at the newcomer, Toni couldn't believe her eyes. It was none other than Shelby Goodkind walking in Toni's direction with a spring in her step. Her blonde hair was once again in a tight ponytail bouncing with the girl's every step. This time she was wearing a yellow summer dress and was holding a light brown enveloppe in her hands. Toni couldn't believe the girl's audacity to come back here after the encounter they had three days ago.

The blond offered Toni a smile, putting her oversize black sunglasses on top of her head. Toni could feel her body tensing up. The girl's fruity perfume was already empesting the whole Shop. Although the smell might have been pleasant if it were on anyone else, knowing it was coming from the blond made Toni grimace.

"Hi!"She said in Nora's direction. Nora answered back with a kind smile and a shy "Hello". Then turning her attention to Toni, the girl's smile got even bigger. 

" I was hoping to run into you" She said her eyes shining with excitement.

" Aww well that makes one of us." Toni answered back flatly.

"Always so welcoming arent you?"

"Always so annoying aren't you?" Toni Mimic, not being able to look away from the girl's green eyes. There always seemed to be a challenge in the blonde's stare that made Toni ache to start an argument.

"Oh please stop it. I might start thinking you like me" Shelby announced. 

"I think you might be projecting here" Toni bit back. Shelby was unfazed, looking back at Toni without even denying her statement.

"Should I take over?" Nora asked Toni.

Toni jumped a little having forgotten she wasn't alone behind the counter. She turned to Nora who was clearly unconfortable. Nora was not one for fights or arguments. In fact Toni never had it in her to even raise her voice in the girls direction. 

Toni should have said yes. That would have been clever on her part. But then again when was Toni ever taking the easy way out. Toni liked trouble and trouble liked Toni back.

"Nah I'll deal with the shitty customers, you go take your break." Toni said with a reassuring look in Nora's direction. Nora nodded eagered to get out of here. Before leaving, she turned to Shelby with a rueful look.  
"Sorry but it's all for ourselves when Toni gets like that." With a sorry grimace, she turned around and out the back door she was. Toni stared at her retreating figure, offended. Nora was suppose to have her back.

Realizing it was useless to have a silent conversation with the back door, Toni turned back to the girl with a huff. Shelby's lips curled upward as she focused her eyes back on Toni. she deeply hoped Shelby wouldn't be able to see the frustrated blush taking place on her cheeks. 

"Can you stop doing that with your face for a second I need a break" Toni uttered, pointing to Shelby's smile like it was offending her.

" Do what? Smile? Would you prefer I become a total grump like you? Feels like I am having a conversation with the Grinch right now" A scowl made it's way on Toni's face the second the Grinch was mention. She hated that hairy green dude.

"Oh shut up Cindy Lou" she barked back. " Okay although I'm really enjoying being in a constant state of torture can you tell me why you're even here? Do you want a coffee? A muffin? Are you on your way to find god and have very bad GPS signal." Toni asked.

"Oh I'll be damned if I ever let you make me a drink ever again. That cow milk you put in my drink made me spend all my day in the bathroom and I'm secretly scared you'll spit on my muffin so that's also out of the question. And I'll have you know I don't need GPS signal to find God. God is everywhere."

"I'll ignore all this god is everywhere bullshit, but only because I can't get past the fact I made you shit your pants." Toni couldn't help the laugh that bubbled from her mouth."I swear I don't wanna sound like a bitch but that kinda makes my day" She added 

"Wow thanks for caring." Shelby answered flatly.

"That's the thing though, I don't fucking care."

"Could you keep the swearing to a minimum." Shelby demand her full lips pinched in a thin line. 

"God have I been swearing? Shit, I'm so fucking sorry I'll try and take it down a notch ." Toni said a smirk playing on her lips as she saw the girl wince in front of her like she was getting slapped in the face at every bad word that left Toni's mouth.

"Alright I should have expected that coming from you" Shelby said exasperation clear in her voice.

"Anyways..." She let's out a breath."I came here to give my resume and I was hoping you could maybe slip in a recommendation to your boss for me."

"What" Toni looked at the blond startled.

"I came here to give my resume." She repeated.

"To work here?" Toni added a panic now clear in her voice. 

"Well yeah."

"No."

"No?"

"No".

" Why not?" Shelby asked with a disappointed pout.

"Because! I work here and we clearly don't get along. I swear you don't want to spend hours in a row with me" Toni explained, exasperated.

"Oh please we do get along just fine. In fact I think we could be great friends!" For the first time since she pictured Shelby shit her pants Toni laughed.

"Oh my god you really got all this..." She said moving a finger in between her and the blond. "Wrong."

"Fine okay you don't like me. I get it. I still need a job and I wanna work here so can you please give that to your boss."

"Whatever give me it" Toni sighed reaching out to snatch the resume from Shelby's hands. Toni stared at the enveloppe where Shelby's full name was written in black Sharpie. A small heart drawn on top of the i.

"Alright well, I'll give that to my manager but I'll have you know there's an awefull lot of resume coming in lately so I would go somewhere else if I were you." Toni lied. Customers and coffee was enough of a pain in the ass, she didn't need Shelby making her job even more of a living hell.

" Sure. I'm not gonna believe anything you say right now, you made it clear you don't want me to work here" Shelby said rising an eyebrow almost playfully.

"Whatever, your lose if you don't take my advice." Toni turned around to settle the envelope on the counter on her left. She then went back to settle behind the register.

The girls were now staring quietly at each other, the silence getting kinda awkward. Toni fidget on her feet. Shelby inhaled as if to say something but then stayed quiet.

"Alright are you gonna move or do I need to call the garbage truck to come get you? you're keeping me away from serving customers?" Shelby looked around the empty coffee shop.

" Seriously? You are such an ass" Shelby said turning around on her feet and walking toward the door.

"Woah you say your prayers with that mouth?" Toni smiled, happy to finally get a rise out of the girl. Shelby turned her head suddenly a wicked smile on her lips.

"You have no idea what I do with that mouth" She is out the door before Toni has any time to process what had just happened. Was that girl rehearsing before coming in every time? Because she always managed to leave Toni speechless. 

Of course there's no way that Shelby Goodkind intended that sentence to sound so sexual. The girl was too pure. Toni tried to make sense of what had just happen. She probably meant it as something totally innocent . Like maybe her mouth could speak three different languages or she could blow balloons super fast.

The second the door closed Toni took the resume the blonde had just given her. It still smelt faintly of the girl's perfume. Without another thought Toni threw it in the trash can, a smile playing on her lips. "Try working here now blondie" 

What Toni didn't know was that later that day when Toni had her back turned, Nora took the resume out of the trash, cleaned up the coffee stain edges and laid it softly on their boss' desk. Work was about to get very interesting she thought.  
  
  
...

  
  


Toni was in the process of being swallowed by pink fluffy pillows on Fatin's giant "L" shaped couch. She had just gone home from work to the girl's all crying their eyes out watching a sappy movie in the living room. They all had a glass of wine in hand and a tissue in the other. Toni found the remote control and paused the movie , ignoring the girl's loud complaints has she did.

"You guys would not believe this girl that keeps coming to the coffee shop. We had a fucking argument three days ago and here she was again today with her stupid smile and annoying Texan accent. The worst part is that she gave me her resume! Like why on earth would she do that? There's a hundred other places she could have gone too. And when I told her that, she was like :"No thank you, I wanna work here. I think we could be good friends." Toni was doing an awefull imitation of the girl's accent. It was even worst since Toni's voice kept cracking at how high she was trying to make it go. The girl's were all cracking up at Toni's expand. Toni looked around wondering what on earth was so funny.

"What?"

" Someone has a crushhhh." Fatin singsong.

"What the fuck, no I do not" Toni fired back offended.

"Is she pretty?" Fatin asked.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything I've just said"

"So she is."

"I ... What? I mean maybe she is, but her being hot does not change the fact she is annoying as fuck and gets on my nerves"

"I know a nerve of yours that could use some action you know. It might make you less cranky" Fatin said wiggling her eyebrows in Toni's direction.

"You are so gay Fatin" Dot exclaimed throwing a pillow in the girl's direction. 

"Ok first of all, keep it in your pants you pervert and second of all, the girl talks about god every chance she gets. If she heard you right now she would already be cleansing her soul in holy water."

"Wait ! " Martha exclaimed "Are you talking about Shelby? Shelby Goodkind?" Toni lift her head from the mountain of pillows she was being swallowed in, trying to get a look at Martha's face. Her friend was sitting up her mouth wide open.

"Wait what? You know her?"

"Yes! She's the girl I met in class! I told y'all about her remember? Three days ago she was suppose to come hang and watch a movie with us but she wasn't feeling that good and had to cancel!" Martha was sitting up now holding her hands up to her mouth like she just discovered the earth was flat or something.

"No way" Toni stared at her friend incredulously. " I'm the reason she couldn't make it! I made her shit herself that day" Toni cracked up falling back in the pillows picturing once again Shelby going at it in the bathroom. The girls where all looking at Toni with confuse expressions.

" Toni whatever you did you have to stop. She is literally the sweetest thing. You know she texted me asking me if I knew The Wild's coffee. She was so excited to tell me she might work there"

"Really? Did she talk about me?"

"No" Martha said looking curiously at Toni.

"Oh" Toni took the heart shaped pillow with "Bad bitches live here" written on it and held it up to her chest. Realizing her answer might come off as her being disappointed Toni added:" Surprising cuz I swear that girl is obsessed with me" 

"Huh huh"

"Sure"

"Oh fuck off you guys" Toni let out loudly. Her friends were the worst sometimes. Deciding to just ignore them she stared at the ceiling fan. They were clearly delusional and Toni had better things to do then constantly justifying everything she did. Her resolution was short lived as she open her mouth again seconds late.

"Can we just pretend I never even mention that girl please" 

"You know we can't!" Fatin said a goofy grin on her lips. 

"Damn right" Dot agreed.

"Now come here and hug me bitch. You'll feel all better." exclaimed Fatin dramatically.

" I'm not moving." Toni pouted.

Fatin not taking no for an answer got up and with a shit eating grin, she jumped on her friend who barely had any time to shield herself from the attack. Toni let out a pained groan after Fatin's knee smacked her right in the vag.

"Hugh nothing feels better than a good lesbian hug" Fatin breathed out a content sigh in Toni's ear.

With a roll of her eyes Toni went ahead and hugged the girl back. Even though Toni was a tough nut to crack, her and Fatin had totally hit it off since day one. She was now one of the few people Toni was confortable sharing a hug with.

"Alright alright you guys let me in on that gay shit" Dot called out, joining in on the hug.

" Hey what about me?" Martha said feeling left out.

"Come here ... Eventhough you're fraternizing with the enemy, you traitor" Toni said with a playful tone. She was barely able to talk under the weight of the girls crushing her body. 

"Hands off my ass Fatin" Dot blurted out, one minute into the hug, making them all break in a fit of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the process of writing chapter 3 and 4 and let me tell you that's where the fun begins. 
> 
> Next chapter Fatin and Dot play detectives while Toni tries to survive her first shift with Shelby.
> 
> Ps. Toni might sound like such a bitch right now but it gets better in the next chapters I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Monday, all four girls where in the kitchen eating breakfast together. Martha looked like she had been awake for a while now, while the three other girls where all looking like they barely survived the night, hair wild and dark circles under their eyes.

They rarely had the time to eat all together since their uni schedule didn't add up. So when they could, Martha made sure to wake them up at the crack of dawn so they could share breakfast together . Martha was cooking bacon, eggs and toasts at the stove while the other girls were sitting around the kitchen isle, devouring their plates.

Martha suddenly turned from the oven to look at Toni. She was holding her phone in her left hand and had a sorry look on her face.

"Toni, I got a text from Shelby. She just got a phone call from your boss Gretchen telling her she's got a job." Toni was staring back at Martha in shock. Her toast now tasting way less appetizing . It hadn't even been two full days since Shelby came to the coffee shop. Her boss, must have been fucking desperate to go look for possible resume in the trash can. The girl's all had a shit eating grin on their face staring at Toni.  
  
" I don't wanna hear a thing " Toni groaned arround a mouth full of toast, staring back at her empty plate. She could hear the girls snickering beside her. Hopefully Nora or their manager, Janette would be the one teaching Shelby her way around the coffee shop because Toni sure as hell wouldn't.

Toni got off the stool she was sitting on and walked to Dot. She lifted up her hand carefully and snatched a piece of bacon from the girl's plate. Toni couldn't keep the moan from escaping her mouth the second the bacon hit her tastebuds..

"Get your paws of my bacon, you pig" Dot cried out hitting Toni's hand with her fork. Toni smiled angelically at the girl, making her way out of the kitchen. 

"Next time think again before laughing at my misery, bitch " Toni shouted over her shoulder.

Toni wasn't working at the coffee shop Today so that meant she had a long day jumping from class to class and going to basketball practice. 

Tying her hair up in a tight ponytail, Toni let out a breath. She really wished she could just play basketball without having to attend all these other classes she didn't care about. 

...

Later that day, as she was changing in the girl's locker room, Toni got a text from Nora.

Nora: Boss wanted me to tell you you'll be working with Shelby (the blond girl you were talking to, two days ago at work) on your shift tomorrow morning . You'll show her how to open and I'll show her how to close later that day.

Toni let out a groan. Feels like things couldn't get worst now. Having to spend the morning shift with Shelby was gonna be hell. The fact that Toni was incapable of having cordial conversation before 10 am was not gonna help either.

Toni: I may call in sick tomorrow then.

Toni was half jocking here, because let's be honest, if Nora gave her a way out she would take it.

Nora: Pls don't :(. I have class tomorrow morning and Janette has to go get her sister at the airport.

Toni: Fine. I'll be there.

Toni sent the text before putting her phone back in her locker. She let out a breath as she slammed the door shut. 

Toni could not wait for tomorrow morning to be over with already.

...

When Toni woke up at the inhumane hour of 5 in the morning, she immediately wanted to go back to sleep. Maybe it was the fact her bed was all warm and cozy or maybe it was the fact She had to meet up with Shelby in an hour. Knowing sleeping more wasn't an option, Toni rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and got up to go put on a blue shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. She then slowly made her way in the kitchen to go make herself some breakfast.

Waking up in her bowl of cereal was not really part of Toni's usual morning routine. Toni got her phone out to look at the time. 6:13.

"Shit shit shit Fucking shit " Toni let out as she jumped off the stool, leaving her cereal bowl sitting on the counter and running out the door barely remembering to put on her black vans and to bring her keys.

Toni had to run to the coffee shop, something she did not enjoy doing so early in the morning. 

As she got closer to the shop she could make up the silhouette of Shelby waiting outside. She was leaning against the window of The Wild's Coffee, one leg pushed against the glass. The girl was dress in blue overalls and a white t shirt. Her hair was once again held in a ponytail just like Toni's. 

As Toni got closer she realized the girl had airpods in her ears and was humming to some melody Toni didn't recognize. 

" So tell me why my gods look like you. And tell me why it's wrong. So I'll wait, for you, I'll pray." The humming turned into clear lyrics the closer Toni got. Of course Shelby was signing to some Christian music so fucking early in the morning.

Toni grumbled under her breath she really needed some coffee right now if she was gonna survive the day. Shelby opened her eyes and jumped when she saw Toni standing in front of her, a bored look on her face. She fumbled with her phone looking almost panicked as she stopped the music and placed her phone back in her back pocket. Her airpods followed shortly after. Turning her face back toward Toni she smiled widely.

"Hi!" She finally let out, her eyes focusing on Toni's left cheek. Toni felt a bit self conscious as Shelby let out an amused laugh reaching up to touch Toni's cheek. What the fuck was wrong with this girl. Toni took a step back a scowl taking place on her tired face. 

"Don't touch me"

"Relax you had something on your face." Shelby said holding up a cereal in between her fingers. Toni started blushing immediately after realizing how stupid she probably looked, a piece of food stuck to her cheek. She wiped at her cheeks for good measure, making sure none were left there.

"Cheerios, good choice although I usually prefer eating them instead of wearing them on my face" she laughed at her own joke.

Toni was about to defend herself but the girl would probably just crack up even more if she could picture Toni asleep in her bowl of cereals.

"You're late." Shelby said after Toni ignored her last sentence.

" And you're annoying"

"You know telling me I'm annoying kinda lose it's impact, if you tell me every single time I open my mouth."

"Well not my fault everything that comes out of your mouth annoys me."

"I seriously can't believe Martha is friends with you" Shelby suddenly said looking at Toni with a quizzical look. 

"What are you trying to say"

"I just mean she is a really sweet girl and you're... Angry. Like constantly." That was a low blow. Toni knew she could be quite the shitty friend, but she was good to Martha. She made sure she was. Not her fault Shelby did not deserve the same treatment.  
"Well maybe I'm just a bitch with you, ever thought about that?"

Toni got her keys out and ignored the girl next to her getting herself busy by opening the shop door. An alarm started blaring as she made her way to the alarm pad. She tapped in the code making the shop go quiet once again. She turned back to Shelby still standing outside.

"Are you coming in or what?"

"Well I thought you were gonna show me how to open the coffee shop. That was not very helpfull" Toni groaned it was gonna be a long morning. 

After establishing with Shelby that the less talking she did the more explaining Toni could do, things went alright. Shelby kept quiet and Toni went over everything she could think of in the moment. She then proceeded to give Shelby her apron. Well the used apron of the employee Gretchen had fired a few weeks ago. "Alex" was written on the name tag. Toni was glad Shelby didn't know they had brand new apron in the back of the store, because seeing the girl's face right now was almost enough to put Toni back in a good mood.

"That apron smells weird, can I at least take the name tag out"

"Sorry the boss doesn't like it when we mess around with the uniforms" 

"Alright..." Shelby said uncertain as she stared down at her apron in disdain. Shortly after, their first customer entered the shop and they got down to bussiness. Professionally speaking, Toni had to admit Shelby dealt with customers with an ease Toni could never muster. She had a friendly smile, talented hands and an impressive ease at remembering people's order. Maybe it was because she was the queen of obnoxious drink herself, who knows. 

Toni was furious. This girl was on her first day and was already better than her. What made it even worst was that Shelby was very much aware of how good she was. The knowing smile and the pleased look in Toni's direction were only adding to Toni's frustration. The customers calling the blonde "Alex" every once in a while, did put an extra pep in Toni's step.

When clients were around, the two girls would behave.

"Shelby could you please step over a little I need the cinnamon.

"Sure thing"

"Toni could you take that customer's order I need to go get some more milk"

"Okay" 

But when the shop was empty, oh shit went down. Shelby was in the process of cleaning the espresso press and Toni wanted to fill back up the sugar container. They could have easily done both of these things next to each other, but the girl's couldn't seem to breath the same air without an argument emerging.

"You are in my way!" Said Shelby.

"No YOU are in my way." Said Toni back.

"I was here before."

"Well I worked here before."

"Fine" Shelby almost yelled pushing Toni out of the way with an elbow well placed in the girl's ribs. Toni took a step back mouth open in shock.

"Violent much?"

"Oh please I barely touched you."

" I'm not sure god would be very proud of you right now."

Shelby's jaw was clenched as she took a step in Toni's direction. She lifted her arm and made Toni stumble back with a push to her shoulder. Toni was smiling widely now. She knew that girl was secretly fiesty. Her good girl act was over.

"That's all you've got?" Toni asked daringly.

" Oh I have way more but you're not worth my energy." 

The door bell broke their little fight and back at tolerating each other they were. When Nora came in around noon to take over her shift, Toni couldn't have been happier. It meant she could finally get away from the blond.

"My Savior " Toni had shouted in Nora's direction. Shelby was ignoring Toni's comment and walked up to Nora a soft smile on her lips. 

"Hi! Nora is it? I' m Shelby Goodkind it's really nice to see you again" Nora smiled back almost smitten by the girl's perfect smile. Toni was livid. She could already tell these two would hit it off. Ignoring the two girls, Toni grabbed her keys and shouted a goodbye in the girl's direction before getting out of there. 

...

Toni really had hoped she wouldn't have to work on a second shift with Shelby. Since luck was never on her side, three days later she was back in the coffee shop working the closing shift with the girl. 

The coffee shop was buzzing with people when she came in, so the girl's didn't have time to get on each other's nerves for most part of the day. Around 4 in the afternoon, only two couples remained sitting down by two small tables in the far back. Shelby was cleaning up the mess they had made after running around the shop for the past hours.

"Toni could you stop playing around with coffee stirrers and maybe, I don't know, work a little."

"Cut me some slack okay, it's a ritual when we get a break from customers, we play hockey."

"Well I'm not about to do all this job by myself am I?"

"Might as well" Toni turned back around.

"Time to paint your butt white and run with the antelope don't you think?"

"What?" Toni whipped her head back around confuse as to what the girl had just said. That Texan slang out of the girl's mouth couldn't have made Toni more confuse.

"We are not paid to play hockey, you know" Shelby ignored Toni's question and kept talking.

"No shit? And I'm not paid to deal with your ass , but here I am" said Toni now standing up and taking a step in Shelby's direction.

Shelby didn't say a word and whipped the coffee stirrer out of Toni's hand. She took two step toward the trash and threw it in there. 

" I can't believe you " Toni said shocked.

Without a second thought she reached out behind the counter and grabbed Shelby's iced coffee that the girl had just made herself a few minutes ago. With a perfect aim she threw it in the trash where her poor hockey stick had ended. Shelby stared at the trash can, fire dancing in her eyes, then she turned her head back to Toni.

"That was so mature of you Toni .Wow."

"Could say the same to you."

"It was a stick."

"It was MY stick"

"I'M TAKING MY BREAK" Shelby's loud voice echoed around the coffee shop.

"Fine" Toni spat.

"Fine" Shelby added storming off to the back door.

Loud snickers coming from the back of the shop caught Toni's attention . Turning around Toni could see two girls sitting down at one of the farthest table, wearing obnoxiously big sunglasses on a rainy day. A news paper held up to their nose, hidding the women's face almost entirely. Toni squinted her eyes in the girl's direction. A laugh that Toni would recognize anywhere echoed arround the shop.

Fatin. And the girl next to her was without a doubt Dot. Toni couldn't believe it. Shaking her head she took an empty paper cup that was sitting on the counter and with a perfect aim threw it right on top of Dot's head. Both girls jumped lifting the newspaper higher to hide them completely. The loud Snickers that followed got Toni rolling her eyes.

"I think we're spotted" Dot loudly whispered in Fatin ears. They waited a bit in hope Toni would have forgotten about them. After a few seconds they lowered the newspaper slowly, scared that she would still be looking their way. They jumped as the saw Toni standing right in front of them arms crossed, a scowl on her face.

"No shit, you guys are the worst fucking spy I've ever seen" 

"Oh please we were amazing." Dot said turning to Fatin and giving her a high five. Toni thought the two girls looked absolutely stupid. The sunglasses and the questionable piece of clothing they had been hiding under the news paper, made them look like rich grandmas with an addiction to leopard print.

"Why are you guys even here"Toni asked still confused.

"Well... We heard you complaining about your shift with Blondie today so of course the logical course of action was to come here and spy on you two a little"

" Don't you guys have a life?"

"Fatin's fuckboy canceled on her so she needed some distraction" Dot explained. 

"Yeah I tought to myself, if I can't have sex the least I could do is watch my friend get her freak on with a cute girl." Fatin added a small smile playing on her lips. Toni couldn't believe her roommates right now.

"Shelby and I have nothing going on for fuck sakes, how many time do I need to tell you guys. I just don't like her."

"I'm sorry Toni, but we just spent an hour watching you guys bicker and god the sexual tension is out of the roof. You don't wanna know what I'll be thinking of next time I'm having a special moment with my electric toothbrush." Fatin said a dreamy look on her face. Dot whipped her head around.

" Fatin I told you to stop using my toothbrush for fuck's sake, don't you care even a bit about my dental hygiene." Fatin rolled her eyes, annoyed.

" Oh please that was one time okay! Not my fault you thought buying the exact same toothbrush as mine was a good idea." Toni's frown turned quickly into a grimace wishing she never had to hear this conversation.

"Okay well now that you've rubbed one out watching me work y'all can get the fuck out of here" Toni sure as hell was not taking the chance of Shelby coming back of her break with these two still around.

" No" Fatin shook her head " We're staying, it's too much fun"

"Yeah!, It's like watching an 8 year old bully her crush at resess."

"It was MY stick " Fatin added doin a poor imitation of Toni's deep voice.

"Out!" Toni said leaving no room for arguments. She was livid.  


"Alright, alright I would rather you don't kill me in my sleep" Fatin accepted Toni's order, her hands held up high in surrender.

Toni pushed them out the door and considered locking behind them but knew she couldn't. With an annoyed wave in her friends direction she got back behind the counter.

Shelby got back from her break a few minutes later and the two girls did not speak a word to each other for the rest of their shift. Toni really couldn't understand how delusional her friends had been to see sexual tension where there was absolutely none. 

...

That night when Toni got back to the appartment after going for a run in the neighbourhood. Martha was the only one still awake watching The Bachelor on tv. 

"Hey Marty how was your day?" Toni asked sitting down next to the girl and letting her head rest on the girl's shoulder.

"Ewww get off me you're all sweaty" Martha protested.

"Girls would kill to have me on them right now ya know, all sweaty and hot" Toni joked arround wiggling her eyebrows. 

"Gross" Martha turned her face to Toni making the girl lift her head up to look back at her. "So Toni...are you in a good mood?"

"I'm in a better mood then I was an hour ago, why?"

" I have to tell you something but you can't be mad at me okay." Toni was confuse but nodded anyways, curious to know what got Martha so nervous.

"Well you know next Friday Fatin wants us to have a girl's night and... well...I kinda invited Shelby. "

Toni stared at Martha. She knew her friend did not do that to mess with her, that was not something Martha would ever do. And she also knew she needed to keep her temper in check because Martha had told her one too many time she was done dealing with Toni's shit. So trying her best at a smile Toni let out a strangled sound that sounded close to a "Great"

That was so fucking great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be out by Wednesday and let me tell you the girl's are about to have a blast on girl's night! Also Toni and Shelby might progress from hating each other to being okay with each other. Hurray!
> 
> Until then thank you for all your sweet comments I really appreciate them all!! Have a good day :)


	4. Chapter 4

Toni had been jogging around Uni for an hour now. She couldn't wait to get in the shower and wash away the sweat from her aching body. Running up the three flight of stairs leading to her appartment was definitely the worst. Her thighs were on fire by the time she made it to her front door. Toni swung the heavy wooden door open, taking her shirt off in a swift motion and whipping at her forehead with the damp piece of clothing. she walked up to the fridge, noticing Fatin standing up on the kitchen counter looking like she was searching for something important in the cabinet. Toni got herself a beer, unscrewed the cap and took a long sip. A content sigh escaped her lips as the bitter liquid hit her taste buds.

"Damn it Toni you just cost me 10 bucks" Dot whined as she stood up from the couch and went to get her wallet by the door. Toni turned around leaning against the kitchen counter, too drained out to move. She sent a confuse look in Dot's direction as the girl got 10 bucks out of her red wallet.  


"Well Fatin here said you would run off somewhere and come back in the morning. I said you would come back late at night and Martha Argued you would come back before Shelby even got here." Dot explained sending an annoyed look at Martha when she was done.

"Told y'all she would keep her promise " Martha bragged, opening her hand has Dot gave her the money. Toni shook her head at her friends, they really had too much free time on their hand. 

She wished she had it in her to not keep her promises. The thing is she would literally go through hell and back for Martha. Which was basically what tonight was gonna be. 

Truthfully Toni had spent half her run trying to make up excuses to just spend the night in her room and avoid the whole evening. But then she came to the conclusion that she was not gonna spend her friday night hiding from a girl she didn't care about. She decided she was just gonna ignore the blond and have a good time. Fatin jumped down from the countertop with her arms dangerously full of alcohol bottles and took a look at Toni.

"Damn Looking hot Shalifoe, although you just took one of my beer so that's a turn off" She said an annoyed look on her face as she made her way to the coffee table in the living room. Toni laughed softly at Fatin's feet stomping on her way there. The girl crouched down, settling the bottles of alcohol as gracefully as possible on the table. Fatin's description of a girl's night was mostly to drink alcohol and talk shit about people. Martha went to sit on the counter next to Toni.  


"Thanks for being here Toni, you're the best" She smiled down at toni who shrugged her shoulder.  


"I know. And the fact you made 20 bucks off my back probably isn't half bad either huh?" Toni smiled up at her friend, playfully shoving her with her left elbow. Three light knocks at the door startled the two girls.

Toni bit down on her lips apprehensively. She knew Shelby was on the other side of that door and her shoulders immediately tensed at the prospect of having to interact with her. She already had to deal with the annoying girl at work now she had to see her at her apartment too. Last night they closed the shop together and didn't even speak a word to each other for the whole 8 hours shift. They literally acted like the other one didn't exist. So Toni was all but thrilled to be welcoming her here.

Fatin ran to the door a delighted look on her face. With no hesitation she swung the door open, a bottle of vodka still in her hand. Toni took a long sip of the cold beer she was still holding, trying to regulate her heartbeat a little bit. Toni's eyes immediately trailed back on the front door where she could now see the blond.

Shelby had her hair down for once and was standing in the entrance of the appartment in blue high waisted jean and a black intricate crop top. 

"Look at you, hot piece of ass" Fatin exclaimed looking Shelby up and down appreciatively. Shelby whipped her head up to look at Fatin an amused smile playing on her lips. Toni winced at Fatin's word, the girl really didn't possess a filter and it was painfull to witness sometimes.

Toni stared at the two girls interacting. She could not picture a world where Shelby and Fatin would get along. The girls were basically opposite from eachother. 

"Okay let's not scare my friend away please " Martha said, sending a disapproving look in Fatin's direction. Toni didn't even realize Martha had left her side to go to Shelby's rescue. 

" So that was Fatin, she ain't usually that bad but she just had like four shots of vodka, so I'm sorry for what is yet to come." Martha said a sorry smile on her lips pointing in Fatin's direction.

" It is I! " Fatin exclaimed, opening her arms up to the blond, who happily went for the hug like they hadn't just met. 

"Okay Fatin chill " Dot said as she pulled Fatin away from the embrace. Probably before she did something stupid like cup a feel at the blond's butt.

"This is Dot the mom of the group" Dot waved warmly in the girl's direction "and the antisocial one in the back is Toni, but you know her already." Shelby hugged an awkward Dot with a wide smile and then turned her attention to Toni who was still leaning against the counter trying to decide agaisnt greeting the blond or not. 

Toni ended up nodding her head in the girl's direction, but Shelby was too busy staring up and down at Toni to see it. The blond was probably confuse as to why Toni was standing shirtless in the kitchen. Her green eyes were darker than usual, her pupils blowned wide, probably due to the dim light of the appartment. 

"Hey Toni" she finally said a small uncertain smile on her lips. Toni stayed quite, her eyes still trained to the girl, not wanting to be the first one to look away. Their little staring contest was cut short as Martha proposed to show the girl arround the appartment. Her friend was clearly eager to stop whatever was happening between the two girls.

When they moved to the living room Fatin turned in Toni's direction fanning herself with her free hand. She mouthed "sexual tension" as she opened her mouth in fake shock. Toni rolled her eyes, deciding it was best if she just ignored tipsy Fatin. She walked out of the kitchen flipping Fatin off on her way to the bathroom. She needed a fucking shower.

Toni might have spent a lot of time in the shower trying to relax. It ended up being useless because she still felt cranky when the water turned cold. The fact she had to jump out before her ass got frostbites didn't help with her crankiness. She dried herself off quickly and threw on a pair of dark grey sweatpants. As she was about to put on a red thank top, a ear splitting scream made her jump up and hit her elbow on the bathroom mirror.  


"WHAT WAS THAT?"  


Toni immediately recognized Fatin's voice and ran out of the bathroom her thank top arround her neck, almost slipping in a puddle of water she had forgotten to wipe. When she got to the living room, all four girls were huddled up on the couch hanging to each other like they barely had a minute left to live.

"What the fuck is happening? Toni asked, worried clear in her voice, as she looked around the living room and then in the kitchen, trying to understand what was going on.

"We were just sitting down, gossiping about our Uni's teacher and then a fucking mouse walked on my leg." Fatin screamed again as if she was reliving the traumatizing moment.

Toni let out a breath of relieve, glad she didn't have to fight a burglar or something like that. Then realization hit her. There was a fucking mouse in their apartment and Toni hated these fast little fuckers.

"What? Where is it" Toni asked panick clear in her voice, as she joined the girl's on top of the couch. 

"Wait no Toni! You're suppose to be our knight in shining armor! Get back down there " Fatin exclaimed trying to push Toni back down. Toni grabbed onto the other girls not budging.

"Not happening! Stop pushing me you fucking ass" They all started arguing trying to figure out what the plan of action was gonna be. 

"Do you have a thing against shirt?" Shelby's voice tickled Toni's ear. Toni turned her face to see Shelby looking down at her stomach. In her frenzy, Toni didn't register she had jumped right next to Shelby and had been holding onto the girl's waist. Toni's hand quickly let go of the girl, almost like she had just been burned. Deciding she would rather feed herself to the mouse than stand close to her mortal enemy a minute longer, Toni jumped back down on the floor. Putting some much needed distance between the two and taking thie moment to finally put on her tank top.

" Alright so... I'll take care of it! Do we have a broom?" Toni asked looking around paranoid like she had just jumped in a tiger's cage and could get eaten alive anytime soon. Shelby was staring down at the brunette shaking her head from side to side, annoyed.

"A broom? What will you be doing with a broom? Sweep the mouse away? Have you ever seen a fucking moose Toni?" Asked Dot exasperated.

"Well what am I suppose to do?"

"Whatever we do we can't hurt the mouse. Mouse are super sweet okay!" Martha added not very helpful.

"We need a big bowl with some tasty snacks at the bottom. Let's make the side slippery so when the mouse gets in, to eat the food it can't get out. " Toni rolled her eyes ready to laugh at Shelby's idea when the three other girls all but swoon over it.

"Fuck yes Shelby you are so clever." Dot cried out hugging the girl Shelby was beaming and Toni was radiating anger.

"Well if you're that sure of your plan might as well do it yourself" Toni said confidently, as she grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her down on the floor. The girl all but scattered back on the couch.

"Get back here" Toni said between clenched teeth.

"Nope" Shelby fired back crossing her arms in front of her.

"Shelby for fuck's sake" 

"I'll help." Martha said probably eagered to stop the imminent argument. She got off the couch and went to go get the bowl in the kitchen.

"Toni can you give me that bottle of vodka? I need liquor courage" Fatin asked from her privileged place on the couch. Toni rolled her eyes.

"Courage for what? You ain't doing shit"

"Just give me the damn bottle" Fatin whined.

Toni was the one now stomping to the coffee table. She took a large sip of the alcohol, before handing it to her whiny friend.

...

If Toni had known that she was about to spend an hour chasing a mouse arround the appartment, there's no way in hell she would have stayed here.

Dot and Shelby had gone down the couch to help after ten minutes of Toni and Martha uselessly waiting next to the bowl of cheese. Fatin had moved from the couch to the top of the counter a bottle of gin now in hand, shooting encouragement every once in a while.

When the mouse finally ended up in the slippery bowl, the girls all cheered and hugged like they had just ended world hunger or something.

"Poor baby come here " Martha said reaching toward the little fella who was running in circle clearly freaking out.

"Ew Martha don't touch it" 

Ignoring Shelby's comment, Martha grabbed the small grey creature with expert hands and released the little guy in the ice cream container she had prepared. She put the pierced lid on the container and smiled at her friends.

"Go clean ya filthy hands" Dot added looking at Martha's hand like they were repulsive.

"Fine" Martha half heartedly agreed grabbing the bowl of cheese and going into the kitchen.

Toni grabbed the ice cream container victoriously.

"This must be what cave woman felt like when their man came home with meat. Like shit, I'm legit hot for y'all right now." Fatin exhaled dreamingly from up on the counter. Everyone cracked up at Fatin's drunk speech.

"Not much of a compliment coming from your horny ass." Dot fired back around a mouth full of pizza they had ordered from a pizza place down town.

"Bitch" Fatin stick out her tongue at her friend.

"Now that this traumatic experience is over...Who's fucking ready to drink their body weight in alcool?" Fatin screamed getting down from the counter acting like she didn't already just do that. All the girl's scream back a "me" even Toni did, because If she had to spend the night with Shelby she would rather not remember about it in the morning.

Martha came back to sit down next to Toni excitement radiating from her. She took back her ice cream tub, holding it close to her chest.

"I think I want to keep it"

"Ew no way Marty that's gross" Toni looked down at the container in disgust.

"Hey don't be mean to Marcus you bitch" Martha was frowning playfully at Toni.

"Marcus huh?" Toni asked chuckling at the fact Martha had already named the mouse.

"Yeah he's the only man I need in my life right now." Answered Martha, staring dreamingly at her new pet.

"If you had a thing for small hairy man, you should have told us" Dot said jokingly as she sat down next to Toni, whipping some sauce off of her mouth. Fatin came to sit down with everybody holding up her bottle of gin and a bottle of vodka that she settled in the middle of the circle they had just created.

Shelby grabbed the bottle of vodka and took a sip wincing as the liquid burned down her throat. 

"Isnt drinking a sin?" Toni said raising her eyebrows at Shelby. The blond looked annoyed as she turned arround to look at Toni.

"You really can't get over the fact that I'm Christian right?" Toni's friends all signed loudly. 

"I know your kind of people okay. Christians are up there on my list of shitty people" Toni raised her hand as high as she could physically reach. She could already see Martha staring in between the two clearly uncomfortable at the argument rising.

"Can you imagine just one fucking second that maybe I'm not the stuck up bitch you seem to take me for "

"Alright! y'all really know how to set the mood." Fatin let out an exasperated groan. Shelby looked away jaw clench and took another sip out of the vodka bottle. Everyone was staring at Shelby in amazement as she put the alcohol down once again.

" So how about a little ice breaker game?" Shelby propose staring at everyone but Toni.

"I think the ice is like smashed by now but why not." Dot agreed.

"What about a little strip pocker?" Everyone denied Fatin's request with loud no's and she pouted.

"You just wanna see us all naked" Dot snikkered.

"Well I do think it would bring us all closer" Fatin said with a wink. The girl's all cracked up at Fatin's constant state of horny.

" What about Never have I ever?" Martha propose and the girl's all agreed.

"Never have I ever fucked my toothbrush" Dot started, amused as she handed the gin to Fatin. Toni let out a husky laugh as Fatin rolled her eyes. The look of confusion on Shelby' face was truly priceless.

"Thanks for making me look like a perv" Fatin pouted.

"Never have I ever watched 2 season of Bear grill in a single weekend" It was Dot's turn to drink now not shutting up about her love for the man in question while she did.

"Never have I ever had sex with a guy" Shelby said letting out a drunk giggle. Toni looked curiously at Shelby. They were the only one not drinking as the other passed the bottle arround.

"There's no way you didn't" Shelby said looking at Toni with a sceptical look.

"No way that Toni didn't have sex with a dude?" Fatin asked laughing loudly with the girl's while Shelby was just sitting there confuse. " Don't worry, she gets her fair share of vaginas, if you know what I mean." 

Toni shook her head at her friends, they really needed to shut up once in a while. She locked eyes with Shelby and the girl immediately blushed and looked away. 

"Are you uncomfortable now? You're little Christian ears are bleeding?" Toni said clenching her fist as she was trying not to loose her chill.

"Oh please Toni shut up" Dot said already sensing Toni's need to start another argument.

"No I won't! If she's uncomfortable with who I am then I would rather know about it."

"I'm not"

"You clearly are, I saw the look on your face, you fucking shuddered"

"I was just surprise that's all" 

" Sure." 

Shelby let out an annoyed sigh . 

"Alright you guys can we maybe not jump each other's throat before midnight." Fatin begged.

"Okay so never have I ever kissed a girl" Martha admitted her eyes trailing back and forth in between her two friends, hoping Toni drinking some alcool would calm her down.

"Way to change the subject Martha" Fatin whispered arround a sip of vodka. Dot drank too, remembering the time her and Fatin made out trying to get one of Fatin's fuckboy to leave the appartment. It ended up making the dude even more eager to stay so that was a fail. Toni took a long sip from the bottle and as she was putting the bottle down Shelby snatched it from her fingers to bring the bottle to her lips. 

Toni stared in stupor at the blond, as her friends all cheered her on.

"This is priceless" Dot screamed.

"Fucking hilarious" Fatin added. Toni was trying to ignore the fact she made a total fool of herself. But then she realized the girl was probably only trying to shut Toni up by making up lies.

"Stop fucking lying"

"What do you mean?" Shelby was now staring at Toni with anger clear in her eyes"

"You did not kiss a girl"

"How the fuck would you know?" She asked her face flushed. Toni was not sure if it was the alcohol or the anger that got the girl looking like a human tomato.

" I just know"

"Seriously Toni stop" Martha asked Toni with pleading eyes.

"She's just here lying to make herself look fun and quirky" Toni said between clenched teeth.

"Alright do I need to kiss a girl right now so you believe me ?"

"You wouldn't"

"I would" Shelby said, chin held high.

"I volunteer as a tribute" Fatin eagerly proposed, raising her hand up high.

Shelby smiled in the girl's direction and without a word she stood up on her knees and made her way to the drunk brunette who was smirking widely at the blond. 

"Shit alright It's happening" Dot screamed in a high pitched voice.

Toni was suddenly even more furious at the prospect of the blond kissing her friend. She swallowed difficulty, clenching her jaw as the two girl got even closer. Shelby softly grabbed Fatin's neck with one hand, pulling her in until their lips met. The kiss was soft at first, their lips barely brushing. That was until Fatin hungrily pushed into the kiss, opening her mouth to slip her tongue past Shelby's parted lips. A throaty moan left Fatin's lips and Toni snapped. 

"Alright you guys can fucking stop now, I get it!" Toni's heart pounded in her chest as she tried to take her eyes off of the flustered blond.

"Well shit I might be questioning my sexuality now" Fatin said as her and Shelby separated, giggling loudly.

"Yeah that was hot" Dot agreed fanning herself with her hands. Martha laughed at Dot, as they were all ignoring Toni's little outburst. They all sat back in the circle like nothing even happened. Shelby was smiling softly a blush still apparent on her cheeks.

"Okay I've got one! Never have I ever fuck someone in this exact living room." Dot said looking suspectfully in Fatin's direction. Toni was still staring at Shelby a frown on her face, not able to pin point why seeing the blond kiss Fatin made her inside filled with something close to rage. Toni knew she was in for a fucking ride if she tried to understand herself right now.

"I'm not a perv!" Said Fatin offended and then her eyes got bigger as realisation struck her " oh wait I did." Taking a sip, she send a sheepish smile in Dot's direction as Toni jumped back into the conversation, a disgusted grimace stretching on her face.

"Ew I don't ever wanna sit on that couch ever again"

...

The girls were all way too drunk to care about anything now. It was arround 2 am and the group had ended up painting each other's nail while gossiping for a good hour after their game of never have I ever. Toni's mixed feeling flew out the window by the time they decided to sing some karaoke and her ears bled for a good hour as the girl sang their hearts out. 

Martha was now dancing in the middle of the living room her ice cream container still glued to her hips. Fatin was dancing next to Martha. Singing loudly and pretty badly to Akon's song "Dont matter". She was holding her electric toothbrush close to her chest.

"Nobody wanna see us together but it don't matter no, cuz I've got you" Fatin's voice kept cracking and the awefull scene playing in front of Toni's eyes made her laugh loudly for the fifth time in the last minute. 

She had tears streaming down her face at some point from laughing too much. Okay so maybe Toni was very drunk.

Dot was laying down on Toni, snuggling her and lazily whispering weird ass things in her ears. 

" Teach me how to survive in the wilderness Bear Grill. I'm gonna be a good Jedi. We'll fight the empire together " Toni snickered at Dot's nonsense.

Shelby was sitting on a bean bag next to the tv stand, all slouched down laughing at Fatin's performance. Then she turned her eyes to Toni. After a minute, the blond stood up, a bit too fast judging by the moment she took trying to steady herself. She then made her way to the two girls on the couch, swaying every once in a while, before falling down not so gracefully next to Toni. 

She looked at her, a lazy drunk smile on her lips. Her green eyes fell to the brunette's tattooed arm. She then lifted her finger and with a bit of hesitation, she started tracing the ink on Toni's arm. 

Toni had half a mind to tell her to fuck off, but then her sense got overwhelmed with Shelby's smell and Shelby's touch that felt a bit too nice on her skin. She also was too drunk to care.

"So we survived a night together without being paid to do so... that's an accomplishment" The blonde laughed to herself.

"Wouldn't have done it without alcohol"

"You're so dramatic. You know maybe if you stopped hating me for absolutely no reason we could get along" Shelby presumed.

" Maybe" Toni acknowledged.

"So we agree"

"I mean I don't disagree"

"Wow alcohol really did a number on you" Shelby laughed softly.

"Makes me soft and mushy" Toni agreed. The blond turned her head to look at Toni's dark eyes. A soft giggle escaping her lips at the brunette's drunk smile.

"So tonight was fun." Shelby added. Toni remembered then, that the girl was awefully talkative.

"Yeah what did you have in mind before getting here?"

"I don't know watching movies and eating candies 'til we burst" Shelby giggled.

"That sounds like a movie night with Martha. With Fatin though, you barely walk in a straight line when the nights over." Shelby laughed softly still tracing the Toni's tattoo, she was so close, Toni could feel her warm breath hitting her arm.

"Your tattoo is so beautiful" Shelby whispered.

"Thanks"

"I wanna get a nose piercing." She admitted.

"Yeah well you should, piercings are hot" Toni agreed now picturing the blond with a nose piercing.

"I already have a piercing" The blond announced, pulling on the hem of her pants to show Toni. 

Toni swallowed as she looked down at the girl's stomach her eyes getting caught on the girl's belly button piercing. She couldn't ignore the feeling in her lower stomach anymore. Shit. Toni really wished she wasn't so gay and could resist looking at a girl's stomach without getting all hot and bottered. Toni looked away trying to say something bitchy so she could stop the fire in her lower stomach from burning her alive. 

"Not very ch..."

"Christian of me I know" Shelby rolled her eyes annoyed at Toni. " But it looks nice doesn't it? Catch the attention." She turned hooded eyes back to Toni. 

Toni turned her eyes away immediately, trying to regulate her body heat by looking back at Shelby's belly piercing. That did not really help. Her eyes caught on the girl's thumb still grabbing at the hem of her jeans. With a nervous chuckle she trailed her eyes up to the ceiling.

"Yeah it's... Nice " Toni's raspy voice admited. Shelby laughed softly at Toni's clear nervousness. Loud snoring interrupted the moment and Toni turned her head to look at the back of Dot's head where the sound was coming from. Thank god for Dot, Toni breath out a thankfull sigh. Shelby looked down at Dot's head burried in Toni's shirt.

"I think she's out". Shelby said grabbing a blanket from the couch and wrapping Toni and Dot in it. 

"Hey wait I don't wanna be stuck here! She's gonna drool all over me."

"Just go to sleep you were about to pass out anyways " Pass out her ass! Toni was very much awake right now.

"I was not" 

Shelby eyes twinkled with amusement, a smirk playing on her lips. Toni needed to note that alcool made Shelby a bit too confident and made Toni a bit too horny. Hence why alcohol with Shelby should never happen again.

Martha came in, a second later, settling her ice cream tub on the coffee table and laying her head on Shelby's shoulder.

"For how long will she keep going like that" Shelby asked looking at Fatin still dancing in front of them.

"She can go all night if she's got alcohol and music." Shelby giggled.

Toni was not sure what else was said that night since the constant snoring in her ear and the fluffy blanket around her lulled her to sleep. Hopefully she didn't join in on the snoring fest 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I have to say I'm so sorry this chapter took me so long ! I literally spent way too much time overthinking everything and rewriting a lot of parts🙈
> 
> Hopefully you guys will enjoy it, although you might not and that's okay! If you ever stumble over the name Darin please know it's meant to be Fatin but my phone keeps changing it to Darin, Hugh the struggle. 
> 
> Anyway, please let me know what you think, I love every single comment you guys leave on here, they make me so happy! 
> 
> Have a great day 
> 
> -Sarah.


	5. Chapter 5

Toni's heartbeat was through the roof as she trailed down the blonde's stomach, leaving a path of wet open mouth kisses over her soft skin. She kissed over the girl's silver piercing and let her lips wander further down to the waist band of Shelby's jeans. A breathy moan left the blonde's lips as Toni felt the girl's lower stomach contract underneath her lips. Toni shuddered, feeling her nerves dissipating into thin air. She looked up to the girl through her eyelashes a smirk playing on her lips. The blond huffed eagerly as Toni toyed with her waist band.

"Off. Take them off" Shelby's voice was raspy and desesperate.

All of a sudden Shelby's voice was replaced by loud snores and Toni's vision went dark. She could hear Taylor Swift's music playing in the background. Toni's eyes fluttered open as she looked around the bright living room. Toni didn't move a limb, too mortified by what she had just been thinking about. She couldn't believe she just woke up in the middle of a sex dream about Shelby. Shelby for fuck's sake!

She squirmed uncomfortably at the state of her underwear, pushing a lock of hair away from her eyes. Shit . What was wrong with her?

Another loud snore brought Toni back to reality. Dot was the one to blame once again for the raucous as she was sleeping peacefully on the floor next to Fatin. Toni's head was pounding and her body aching from sleeping on the couch all night. 

A mouvement to Toni's left caught her attention. Turning her head she saw Martha and Shelby standing in the kitchen whispering to each other quietly. The second Toni's eyes laid on Shelby, segments of her dreams came flashing back to her. Toni flushed as Shelby caught her starring and waved a hand in her direction. Toni turned her eyes away from the blond and immediately laid her head back down wincing as the pounding in her head intensified. There was no way she could face the girl right now. Next wise thing she could do would be to go lock herself inside her room until the girl left.

"Toni's awake!" Shelby happily informed Martha.

"Hey Toni! Want some breakfast?" Martha asked.Toni sent a weak smile to Martha. Then she caught a whiff of bacon and her stomach growled loudly. 

"Duh do you even have to ask?" Toni's voice was awefully raspy this morning, she sounded like she just smoked a whole pack of cigars before speaking. Toni caught Shelby looking ather from the kitchen isle and blushed immediately. She felt like if she stared at the girl too long, Shelby would be able to read her thoughts.

"Are you okay Toni? You're all red." Toni jumped at Martha's comment. She touched a hand to her cheek and felt how warm it was. Well Shit. Way to not look fucking suspicious. Desesperate to find an explanation , Toni's eyes trailed onto the opened curtains in the living room.

"Oh yes! It's the sun, shit it's hot" Toni fanned herself sitting up straight, which reminded her of the state of her panties. Toni grimaced , stretching her arms up high, trying to hide how flustered she was.

As she was about to jump on her feet and leave for the bathroom to try and compose herself some more, the couch sagged next to her.

"I hope you're hungry" Shelby's announced happily.

Toni squirmed under the stare of the blond.  
Shelby was sitting down, one leg pulled underneath her. She was holding up a full plate of bacon and eggs with a mug of warm coffee. 

Toni's eyes caught on the red pijama shorts and the white basketball t-shirt the girl was wearing. Toni was positive these were her clothes and she had no idea what Shelby was doing wearing them. 

Toni Frowned comically, trying to understand what was happening, but her head was too hungover to process anything.Looking back up to the girl's face with a blush, Toni kicked herself mentally realizing she had just been ogling the girl for a minute straight. Accusing her hangover brain once again, she cleared her throat.

"Nice shirt" She decided to go with as she took the plate and mug from the girl's hand. Their fingers touched and Toni cleared her throat once again, trying to hide how flustered she was by the small touch. Toni settled the plate on her thighs and took a long sip from the black coffee.

"Oh ! My clothes were kind of uncomfortable to sleep in so Martha got me those. I hope you don't mind? I would have borrowed Martha's but we don't dress the same size." The girl was blushing lightly, staring down at the clothes she was wearing and then staring back at Toni nervously. 

Toni stared at the girl from over her mug as she was still sipping on her coffee, not sure how she should be feeling about getting her clothes stolen. Honestly she didn't have it in her to be mad at something so stupid right now when she literally had a very inappropriate dream about the girl. 

Shelby didn't look half bad in her clothes either. Toni immediately cringed at the thought that passed through her mind. 

"It's fine. Just don't steal the shirt, it's my favorite. " Toni admitted, putting her mug down on the coffee table and sitting back up to eat some of the delicious food Martha had made.

"Of course not." Shelby laughed softly as she stared at Toni. This was weird. The whole having a decent conversation without insulting each other was weird. As she kept eating the blonde kept staring. Toni huffed. 

"Want some? Or are you just gonna stare at me like that the whole time I eat?" Toni asked annoyed. Shelby jumped a little like she had been miles away.

"Huh sorry I was just lost in my thoughts" Toni nodded . She took two slices of bacon tentatively and before changing her mind she offered them to the girl next to her. Shelby looked at the bacon in Toni's hand bemused.  
"Well do you want some or not?" Toni asked impatiently. The girl could be so annoying sometimes.

"Thank you" She said hesitantly as she took the bacon and turned to settle into the couch her eyes trailing to the two girls sleeping on the floor. 

"Don't mention it" Toni said refusing to look in the blonde's direction as she kept eating her breakfast.

Martha came in a minute later two plates in hand as she settled one in Shelby's laps and one on the couch next to Shelby, she left again probably going to get their coffees.

"Well now you owe me two slices of bacon" Toni remarked flatly as she pouted at her now empty plate. Only eggs were left but that was not Toni's favorite.

"I don't give my bacon to just anyone " Shelby said a playful smile on her lips as she cast a glance at Toni.

"Colonizer" Toni muttered arround a mouth full of eggs.

"Don't be dramatic" Shelby laughed softly as she set three large slices of bacon down in Toni's plate.

"Well that's more like it, although don't ever call me dramatic again." Shelby giggled at the disdain on Toni's face.

Martha came back with two mugs that she set next to Toni's. She then took the spot next to Shelby and smiled at the girls.

"Well this is nice" Martha remarked pointing in between the two with her fork. "Quite"

"Don't mention it or it's gonna get weird. I just don't have the energy to argue with anyone right now" Martha and Shelby both rolled their eyes in synch and Toni made sure to ignore them, finishing up her plate of eggs.

"Thank god cuz I don't have the energy to witness that" Martha breath a sigh of relief.  
For the next few minutes, Toni could feel Shelby's eyes on her. The girl was starting to irritate Toni now. Did she have something on her face? Or maybe her hair looked weird? Toni peeked at the blond exasperated and the second she did the blond looked away. 

...

The three girls chatted for a while after that. Well Shelby and Martha chatted while Toni listened. The girls were way too awake and Toni couldn't keep up with their excited conversation so early in the morning. Well so early in the afternoon she corrected herself as she saw on the living room clock that it was 1 pm . She must have passed out eventually, because by the time she opened her eyes again Fatin and Dot were now awake and chatting happily on the floor. Toni blinked slowly her eyes trying to adjust to the bright light in the room. Her newly awake friends looked awefull, makeup smudged under their eyes and hair going all over the place. Toni let out a relieved breath, realizing she did not wake up to a dream about a certain blonde this time. She caught Fatin's eyes on her and Toni already knew her peace was ruined.

" Fucking finally! I was about to call the morgue to ask them to come get you, you're ruining perfectly good sitting space on my couch" Toni furrowed her eyebrows at Fatin. She didn't expect to be absolutely attacked, the second she opened her eyes.

"Rude much?" Toni weakly replied, as she tried to sit back up on the couch.

"There happy?" She asked grumpily.

"Very" Fatin admitted walking to the couch and sitting down next to Toni. Dot stayed on the floor looking pretty green. Toni looked around the apartment hoping Shelby was long gone so her mind could stop obsessing over her.

"If you are looking for your girlfriend, she's in Martha's room. They went to Petco and bought an aquarium for the new dude." The second Fatin was done talking, the blonde's annoying laugh rang through the house.

"Not my girlfriend" Toni grumbled as she stood up slowly and made her way to the fridge getting herself an apple.

"Alright, then you won't mind if I ask her out? I'm kind of obsessed with her after last night. I mean that kiss..." Fatin had a dreamy look on her face almost moaning to that sentence.

Toni froze apple in hand as she was about to close the fridge door. She had half a mind to kick the door close but she didn't want the sound to make her headache worst.

"Shup up" She decided to go with as she closed the door softly, turning to the sink and cleaning up the fruit.

"I sense jealousy"

"I don't do jealousy"

"Sure....and I don't do sex" Fatin added with a shit eating grin on her face.

"Cut me some slack Fatin" 

Fatin opened her mouth to say something else, but she quickly closed it back up, staring at the hallway.

"Of course no worries I'll be there in 30 minutes." Shelby's muffled voice spoked from what Toni believe was the hallway.

Shelby and Martha walked into the open kitchen and living room smiling. Shelby had her jeans back on, but was still wearing Toni's favorite shirt. Martha was holding a large aquarium that should probably not be moved around like that. There was a ton of cardboard, Tunnels and ledges inside the aquarium. Martha was staring arround a wide smile on her face.

"Guys look at Marcus' new house." Toni looked arround, trying to find the little creepy dude. As she caught him running into a yellow tunnel, Toni grimaced.

"Gross. Was kinda hoping.you were joking about keeping it"

"First of all it's not a "it", it's Marcus and second of all Don't be rude he deserves a loving home." Toni knew she better not argue with Martha when it came to animals and what they deserved.

"The guy's cute! Reminds me of Ratatouille. " Dot said to Martha from her spot on the floor. Martha smiled down at Dot.

"Guys it's been super fun but I have to go. Gretchen called me in to work because Janette's sick." Shelby announced walking to the coffee table to grab her phone, keys and crop top.

"Huh sucks, I thought we could go on a tour of all the night clubs downtown." Fatin's idea received groans and loud "No". All the girl's were still trying to recover from their hangover, so getting wasted again was not an option. Fatin pouted.

" I really hope I'll see you guys soon" Shelby added after laughing at the girl's interaction. She went ahead and hugged Fatin with her free arm.

"You come back anytime". Fatin said in the blonde's ears seductively. Shelby pulled out from the hug chuckling softly. Toni frowned irritated. 

After hugging Dot, Shelby made her way to hug Martha ending up hugging mostly the aquarium in a weird embrace. Toni chuckled until the blond walked up to her. 

She stood in front of Toni, holding her hands out as if asking if she could hug the girl. Toni shook her head from side to side staring at the girl nervously. She was not about to let Shelby hug her. That would just make things weird.

"Not there yet, better luck next time" Toni added. Shelby deflated. 

"And here I thought we had a truce after I gave you my bacon"

"Nah. But Keep trying, I love your tactic" Toni said cockily.

"Fine." She turned around walking to the exit door. Toni realized then that the blond was still wearing her shirt.

"I'm pretty sure you forgot something." Toni said.

Shelby turned around confused. Toni pointed her chin to the girl's shirt. The blonde looked down and her mouth opened up in realisation.

"Can I bring it back on our next shift together?" 

"Nope. I've lost too many shirts to girl's that promised to give them back. Not making that mistake again" Toni concluded arround a bite of her crispy apple. Shelby shook her head annoyed.

"Fine." She exhaled walking back to Toni and setting her crop top down on the kitchen isle. Toni opened her mouth in shock as the blond took her shirt off in a swift motion and threw the material on Toni's chest. Toni got a whiff of the girl's parfume as she caught the material as best as she could, while chocking on her apple. The girl was freaking perfection. Her hangover dream did not do justice to her at all and Toni had to look away from Shelby's flawless body before she chocked to death. 

Toni could hear Fatin's not so subtle laugh in the background as Martha's worried voice was asking if She was okay. Toni wasn't a prude, she lived with a bunch of girls, so seeing a girl change in front of her was not like totally out of the ordinary. But seeing Shelby change in front of her was next level. 

When she chanced a glance at the blonde she was almost a bit disappointed to see she was already dressed in her black crop top. Toni cleared her throat and trailed her eyes back to the blonde's amused face. Realizing she remained speechless for a bit too long as all eyes were turned on her Toni sprung back to life.

"Huh... Thanks" Toni said a blush spreading on her cheeks. Wow she really outdid herself on that comeback. 

Shelby nodded, turned back around and with a wave and a last goodbye to the girl's she was out the door. 

The room was dead silent. All eyes were trailed on Toni.

"You guys better all shut up" Toni grumpily uttered. She opened the trash can and threw her unfinished apple as if the fruit had personnally offended her.

"I'm not sure I can, after witnessing you loosing your cool like that" Toni clenched her jaw annoyed.

"I just forgot to chew"

"But you didn't forget to look " Fatin responded waving her eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm going to bed " She grumbled leaving a shit eating grin fatin behind.

" That's it! Go masturbate a little you'll feel better" Toni took the tissue box sitting on the hall stand and threw it at Fatin's face. Well it was suppose to be Fatin's but Dot's yelp indicated Toni that she was not only loosing her chill but also her aim.

Storming into her room Toni immediately toss the shirt in her dirty pile of clothing on the floor and then threw herself down on her bed. A tentative knock made Toni raise her head from her pillow. She knew it was Martha since the two other girls had a hard time remembering to knock. 

"What Martha?"

"Can we talk" Martha asked tentatively.

"Sure" Toni's muffled voice answered. Martha took a tentative step inside the room, coming to lay down next to Toni like they always did when one of them was mad. Toni turned her head to look at her friend.

"Fatin is seriously annoying me with all this Shelby crap" Toni spoke after having to live through a minute of unbearable silence.

" You know Fatin, she's not one to keep her thoughts to herself"

"Well she should"

" I know you Toni, if you're so mad about this it's because there's some truth to it." Toni groaned.

"Fine! I might be all of a sudden weirdly attracted to her, although I believe that's alcohol damage. But like that's not a big deal! Last year I was attracted to Harry style and there's still no way in hell I would sleep with the guy." Toni admitted, defensive.

"Why don't you wanna see if it leads to something more?"

"Have you seen her Martha? She might go around kissing girls but she's straight. And I don't do straight girl's. Been there, done that and it's not about to happen again" 

"Toni...you don't even try to get to know her, maybe if you did you would not be saying these things." Martha said weighing her words. Toni frowned at her friend.

"Chill, I gave her some of my bacon! That was clearly a peace offering."

"And then you took it back"

"Well one step forward two step back what can I say" Toni pointed out "I still think she is annoying tho"

"Of course you do" Martha let out an annoyed breath. Toni turned on her back and stared at Martha offended.

"I think you might be more annoyed at yourself right now because you don't wanna like her, but you clearly do"

Toni grabbed her pillow and put it over her head, exhaling loudly in the mushy material.

"This therapy session is over." Toni muttered through the pillow.

"You cannot end the therapy session when you don't wanna face the truth"

"Yes I can"

"Alright then I don't wanna hear you complain anymore about Shelby understood? You wanna be grumpy then fine but don't have us deal with it" 

"Fine." Toni muttered, not having much to say in exchange. 

The rest of the day, Toni spent it watching basketball games on her phone and falling in and out of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I know I take forever to post chapters, but I promise I'm not being lazy haha. I just have a lot going on with work and life in general and I also can spend hours correcting and rewriting each chapter hoping it will turn out good. I really wish I could describe things better sometimes so please remember this is not my native language when you stumble over weird phrasing. Anyways this chapter was originally 6000 words long so I split it up and will either post the other half tonight or later in the week. :) 
> 
> As always, I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter I really enjoy reading your comments and thoughts❤️.
> 
> Ps. All Toni seems to be doing in this chapter is eat and sleep but to be honest that's pretty much what I do hangover so yeah.


	6. Chapter 6

Three days later Toni was back at The Wild's Coffee, working the closing shift with Shelby. Toni would lie if she said she wasnt a bit nervous about seeing the girl again. They left on weird terms and Toni didn't know if she should just keep the rude comments comming or just be civil. Maybe she could be a decent human and just talk to her. It's not like she had any right reason to hate her anymore. That fact bothered Toni the most. Things were way simpler when she could just hate on the girl all day long.

"Should I work the cash register or make the coffees tonight?" Shelby asked making her way behind the counter, where Toni had been having her inner dialogue. Shelby put on her Apron and tied her hair up in a quick messy bun. Toni followed the girl's mouvement mesmerized. She thought about mentioning to the girl that she was late or maybe make a joke about her mismatched socks but decided against it.

"I'll work the register." Toni answered eventually. Shelby nodded, sending a smile to Toni, she then made her way to the coffee station. Toni followed her with her eyes noticing how her bun looked straight out of a hair commercial.

The whole shift was quite busy and the two girls managed to work in perfect harmony. Shelby was being her usual bubbly self and Toni was trying really hard to keep the bitchy comments to a minimum.

As they were closing up the shop Toni got a text from their boss. Reading it over twice she groaned dramatically. Shelby stopped mopping the floor to send a questioning look to Toni.

" Gretchen wants us to water her plants before leaving" Toni explained, putting her phone away in her back pocket.

"What plants?" Shelby asked confuse looking around.

"Up above the door. Believe it or not these are not fake and we gotta water them every week. I fucking hate doing that shit I always end up watering down my shirt" Toni grumbled taking a trip down memory land to the times she looked like a wet dog after watering Gretchen's plants.

"Is that your way of asking me to do it" 

"It's my way of saying there's no way in hell I'm the one doing it" Toni fired back with a grimace. Shelby rolled her eyes.

"I'll fill the watering pot alright? " Toni offered.

"Fine" Shelby agreed.

She walked to the back, got the watering pot and filled it up to the brim. She then walked over to Shelby, who was already standing up on a chair under the massive glass door of the shop.

"You should use the ladder" Toni pointed out watching as the girl could barely reach the potted plants .

"Honestly I just wanna get this over with, my roommate is waiting on me to help her study tonight, so I need this to be quick" Shelby said as she grabbed the watering pot from Toni's hand and lifted it up above her head. Of course the blond didn't end up with water dripping down on her as she did the job, because everything the girl did was constantly done to perfection. Annoying.

Toni's eyes caught on the back of the girl's shirt, that lifted as she watered the plants. She could see the girl's back dimples and the sight was not unpleasant.

"Didn't peg your to be an ass girl" Shelby's amused voice made Toni jump as she looked up to the blonde girl, flustered. 

"I... What?... I wasn't." Toni stuttered.

'Wow way to go' Toni thought shaking her head, frustrated by her own incapable mouth. 

Before Toni even registered what was happening, she saw the pot Shelby was watering, tilting dangerously close to the edge of the shelf. The nozzle of the watering can seemed to be dragging the flower pot down. Shelby turned arround just in time for the pot to hit her right in the face. The girl let out a surprised yelp, that quickly turned into a pained groan.

The pot then shattered all over the floor, next to Toni, with a loud bang. Shelby swayed on the chair trying to stabilized herself after the massive strike to her face. Toni grabbed her right in time as she was about to stumble down onto the floor. She kept a firm hold on the girl's waist as she let Shelby's feet come in contact with the floor slowly.

"Shit Shelby are you okay?" Toni asked panicked, trying to take a look at the girl's face. Toni quickly circled the girl to make sure she was okay.

"Fuck." Toni said as she stared at the girl. Blood was dripping down from her nose to her chin and down her neck slowly. She had a small gash on the arch of her nose which was also bleeding. Shelby turned her head to look at the pot smashed on the floor.

"Well fuck indeed" Shelby finally spoke.

"Are you okay?" Toni asked worried. She looked at the girl's face, guilt eating at her stomach. She knew damn well she was the reason why the girl was up there in the first place.

"Yeah, I'm fine... sorry about the plant" she said biting her bloody lips as she stared at the dirt on the floor.

"Are you kidding? Who cares about that stupid plant?"

"Gretchen" Shelby answered the ghost of a smile on her lips looking absolutely awefulll with all the blood on her face. 

"Well Gretchen can go squat in a cactus patch." Toni grumbled. 

She put some distance between them realizing they were a bit too close. Then she grabbed her chin and analyzed the damage.

"Shit I'm so fucking Sorry Shelby" Toni looked like a kicked puppy.

"Hey stop I'm fine! You didn't do anything. I'll just go clean myself up" Shelby reassured Toni with a wide smile that looked more scary then reassuring, in the state the girl was in. Toni ignored the girls attempt at leaving for the bathroom and grabbed Shelby's wrist, dragging her toward a stool at the counter.

"If you could see your face right now you wouldn't be talking. You look awefull." Toni remarked with a humorous grimace.

"Wow thanks. You really know how to make a girl feel good about herself" Toni rolled her eyes good naturely as she pushed the girl down on the stool softly.

"You have no idea" Toni winked a cocky smirk on her lips. "Stay right here I'll be quick" Toni added walking arround the counter to the back of the shop trying to collect everything she could possibly need to clean Shelby up. With her arms full she made her way back to Shelby. She layed the first aid kit, the two towels, the ice and the bag of tissues down on the counter. Shelby was still sitting down her hand under her nose trying to keep the blood from dripping over her clothes or the counter. The effort was pointless, as Toni could see the blood dripping in between her fingers.

"Okay so what day of the week is it?" Toni asked turning back toward the blond.

"Thuesday why?" Shelby asked confused.

"When's your birthday?" 

"May 24th "

"Good...Wait I just realized I don't actually know the answer to that one." 

"Toni what are you doing exactly? Catching up on all the times you refused to have a conversation with me while I'm bleeding down my bra?" Toni's eyes trailed down to look at Shelby shirt and then trailed back up realizing how inappropriate she was.

"Shit sorry about that I was just making sure you didn't have a concussion" Toni said, rummaging through the stuff she brought finally finding the tissues she had been looking for. She took a couple and offered them to Shelby who sent her a gratefully smile and placed the tissues under her nose.

Toni went to wet the two towels and walked back to Shelby, with a firm grip Toni grabbed Shelby left knee and turned the stool so the blonde was facing her. Shelby let out a surprise yelp looking at Toni bemused.

"Keep the tissues under your nose I'll clean you up" Toni instructed the blond leaving no place for arguments. The girl did just that and Toni went ahead and settled in between the girl's thighs. Ignoring the gay part of her brain that was going ballistic over the closeness of the blond. She took a gentle hold on the girl's chin and tentatively started cleaning up the blood streaks on the girl's neck and up to her chin.

Toni's face flushed as she was now in the process of wipping the damp material on the girl's full lips. Her heart started hammering in her chest and she trailed her eyes up to gaze at Shelby's green iris, their eyes locked on like magnets. Toni bit down on her lips nervously and Shelby's eyes gazed down at the action. The smell of the girl was enticing Toni's senses and it was all a little too much.

Toni took a swift step back blinking rapidly in hope to clear her foggy mind.

Well shit. Toni really needed to get laid. It was almost comical, her being turned on staring at the blonde who looked like absolute shit right now. Bloody nose and tissues all over her face. Nothing here screamed hot but here she was about to catch on fire.' Get a fucking grip' Toni thought. Clearing her throat Toni scratched the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Alright you're pretty much cleaned up. Ill go get you a clean shirt" Toni said pointing at the Blonde's white shirt that had blood stains all over the neckline. "I'll patch that gash right after" Toni added looking at the girl's nose. She then scattered to the back of the shop where she had a bag full of shirts and jeans that she left there if she ever needed a change of clothes.

She came back a minute later with one of her old basketball t-Shirt. It was one of the perks of playing basketball for so many years. Toni had like dozens of those. She threw the pink shirt ,that she probably never even wore, not being a fan of the color, to Shelby. Shelby smiled as she grabbed the material. She took off the tissues from under her nose and threw them into the garbage can. Once the blonde was sure she was done bleeding, she held the T-shirt in the air.

"Toni Shalifoe #3" Shelby read teasingly.

"Is pink good? Cuz I have like five other colors in the back so it's your pick" Toni asked pointing over at the t-shirt.

"Pink is fine, Thanks" Shelby smiled softly sparing a quick look at Toni. The blond stood up then, grabbing the second damp Towell probably about to clean down her shirt. Toni turned around quickly to give the girl some privacy knowing damn well she could not handle to look at the girl taking off her shirt one more time.

" It's okay you can turn back around." Shelby finally said a minute after. Toni did and looked at the girl who was holding her hand on each side of body excitedly. 

"So how do I look?"

"Like a MMA Fighter who lost the fight." Toni laughed as the girl pouted.

"Oh please I clearly won, look at that pot" Toni laughed once more, shaking her head at the girl.

"True." She agreed walking back to the blond.

"Okay now sit back down for a second so I can clean up the cut on your nose, Mike Tyson" Shelby sat back down cooperating as Toni opened the first aid kit ripping up the wrapper to an antiseptic wipe. She cleaned the cut quickly, then she placed a butterfly bandaid on the bridge of the blonde's nose above her small gash. Toni took a step back admiring her work. 

"So what's the verdict?" Shelby asked insquisitively.

"Well you might get a scar on your nose but appart from that I think you're all good" Toni said confidently. Finding it quite amusing that the blond will probably have a similar scar to the one Toni has on the bridge of her nose.

"That's fine. Chicks dig scars right?" Shelby asked a smirk on her lips. Toni would have chocked on her apple again if she was eating one. Shelby raised her eyebrow teasingly as Toni was yet to answer.

"Yep they do, not that you would care" 

"Yeah not that I would care" Shelby winked as if they shared a secret and Toni felt even more confused now. All of this interaction felt very gay but maybe she had the same humor as Fatin. Which was half the time very gay. Who knows. "Alright well let's close up before Leah sends a search party." Shelby said standing up on her feet and walking toward the mess of dirt on the floor.

"Nope get back on that seat, I'mma clean up and you will relax and put some ice on your nose" Shelby was about to argue but shut her mouth when she saw the look Toni was sending her. There was no room for arguments.

Sitting back on her stool holding the ice to her nose, shelby watched Toni clean up their mess. After 15 minutes Toni took the ice from the blonde's hand and threw it back in the freezer. Toni could feel the girl's eyes on her the whole time and felt self conscious trying to get the job over with.

"Didn't your parents teach you it's rude to stare?" Toni asked as she was folding her apron and putting it back where it belonged.

"My parents taught me lots of things, but I seem to have a hard time following any of their advice lately"

Toni Grabbed her keys and phone from where she left them on the counter. 

"We have a rebel in town" Toni whistled playfully, peeking at Shelby who was still fucking staring, the ghost of a smile on her lips, the only indication she heard Toni.

"Alright, ready?" 

Shelby nodded standing up and grabbing her jean jacket from the coat hook. She put it on and joined Toni as they walked silently out of the door. Toni tapped in the code to set the alarm and closed up.

"Alright well thanks again for your help! I really gotta go but I'll see you Thursday morning!" Shelby waved a hand and started walking in the direction of the campus which was in the opposite direction of Toni's appartment. Toni was bouncing on the balls of her feet unsure if she should really do what she was about to do. Shaking her head, she jogged the short distance separating her from the Blonde.

"What are you doing" Shelby asked turning a confused stare torward Toni.

"I'm not about to let you walk alone to your apartment. You know, you just got mugged by an agressive flower pot and still may have a small concussion." Toni explained quickly, playing with her apartment key nervously.

"I'll pretend you said it's because you enjoy spending time with me" Shelby said sending a wink to Toni. What's with all the winking Toni wondered. She was gonna loose her shit if the girl kept unconsciously flirting with her.

"These words will never leave my mouth, sorry to disappoint" Toni answered cockily as she looked around casually. Well trying to look casual and probably failing miserably.

" So... Do you have a girlfriend?" Shelby asked out of the blue, biting her lips like she immediately regreted asking that question. Toni stared surprise at the girl's question.

"Huh no, Do you have a boyfriend?"Toni asked back trying to fill the silence.

"No" Shelby laughed like Toni was absolutely hilarious."You really don't catch on things very quickly huh?"

"Catch on what?" Toni asked defensive.

"I'm into girl's Toni." She spelled out for Toni. The brunette stopped walking abruptly and Shelby stopped too, turning around to look at Toni. Shelby's amused smile turned into a confused one as she look at the brunette apprehensively.

"You're into girls? ...You?"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Well nothing about you screams lesbian. Like absolutely nothing" Shelby looked down at herself then back up at Toni, a confuse frown on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry is there a lesbian dress code? Or like do you have to be a rude brunette with a sleeve tattoo to be accepted as a lesbian." Toni rolled her eyes.

"Fine sorry... I'm just surprise that's all" 

"I saw the look on your face you fucking shuddered!" Shelby mocked Toni's word from last Friday night.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny"

"I thought so too" Shelby answered back resuming her walk and leaving a dumbfounded Toni behind. Shelby was gay? Toni was so confuse by this new piece of information. Confused and curious. Every interaction they had was playing back into Toni's head right now. And the more it did the more sense it made to Toni. Realizing now was not the time to have this internal conversation, she once again jogged to catch up with the blonde.

"I'm confuse. Isn't being gay a sin for christians? Your dad's a pastor right?"

"Can we not talk about my emotional trauma right now?" 

"Shit yeah sorry" Toni sheepishly agreed.

"It's fine! Just make sure there's alcohol arround next time you ask me that question." Shelby clarified.

"Noted" Toni said as she kept walking quietly next to the girl. Toni had so many thoughts running throught her mind, she didn't care about entertaining a conversation right now.

"Well we are here" Shelby said coming to an alt in front of a tall brown building.

"Alright well make sure to tell your roommate to keep an eye on you. Oh and put some ice on your nose again to try and reduce the swelling" Toni enumerated quickly knowing the girl was already late.

"I will! Thanks Doc" Shelby agreed a teasing smile on her lips. Toni rolled her eyes. They stood in front of each other. Toni looking around, her hands in her pocket.

"Alright well...bye" Toni finally said walking backward and saluting the girl. Toni immediately cringed at herself. 'Way to go nerd' she thought, as Shelby giggled and salute the girl back. She then turned around and entered the dorm building. 

Toni spent the whole walk back to her apartment replaying the events of the night in her head, still not believing Shelby was gay. 'My gaydar is so fucking broken' Toni thought shaking her head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are making progress guys! 🙌 Hope you will like the chapter, please leave your thoughts in the comment section bellow, I absolutely love to read them❤️
> 
> This chapter was totally inspired by the time a flower pot fell on my face and I had a black eye for like two weeks. Yes I am clumsy! There was sadly no cute brunette to take care of me after, so that was a bummer.
> 
> I should be posting the next chapter by Sunday, you guys have a great week! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Toni woke up early on wednesday morning, her mind filled with thoughts that were mostly concerning a certain blond with an annoying accent. Toni was kind of exasperated about the amount of time she had been thinking about Shelby lately. It was pathetic really and now with the new piece of information she learned last night, it gave her mind brand new reasons to obsess over the girl. 

It all felt a bit surreal that Shelby Goodkind was a lesbian. But what felt even crazier was the little flutter in Toni's chest when she thought about it. 'Don't even fucking go there Shalifoe' she thought to herself knowing exactly where this was going if she didn't put a stop to it right now. There was no way she was ever gonna end up with Shelby. They were clearly too different for them to work out. 

Toni got up stretching out and cracking her back trying to wake herself up and shake off the feeling of being utterly obsessing over her mortal enemy. Okay she was being a bit dramatic, the girl was barely an annoying coworker by now. Annoyingly attractive and sweet.

Fuck she was doing it again. Toni groaned throwing on a pair of sweats and walking out of her room.

Today was about being productive and sending over the three essays she had due for next week. Her coach also added three basketball practice this week in preparation for the upcoming game so that's why she needed to stop over thinking and start working her ass off if she wanted to get things done and over with. 

She sat down at the kitchen Isle with a coffee and a bowl of cereal, staring down at her phone half asleep for a good ten minutes. That was until a door opened and closed down the hall. Toni turned her head just in time to see a shirtless blond guy walk past her, clearly making an escape out of Fatin's room. Toni snikkered as he opened the pantry door and went in eagerly before realizing where he was and walking backward out of the cramped room.

"Next door to your right my dude" Toni said, through a spoonful of cheerios, trying to hide her chuckle. The guy turned around slowly and stared at Toni in stupor. With an awkward thanks, he ran out the door, not even bothering to put on the shirt he was holding in his hands. Toni was used to guys going in and out of the appartment, it was like tradition by now.

Taking a sip from her coffee, Toni scrolled through her twitter. After a while the nagging need to talk to someone about last night got the better of her. Since Martha was already off to class and Dot didn't give a shit about Toni's love life, Toni was left with Fatin. 

"Fatin will have to do." She whispered to herself.

Taking her half eaten bowl of soggy cereal, she walked quickly up to Fatin's room before she thought to much about it and changed her mind. Opening the door tentatively, Toni looked around the room, seeing Fatin's body snuggled under her big pink duvet , a leg hanging out of the bed. Toni had half a mind to let the girl sleep but then she shrugged the thought off, remembering all the times Fatin bothered Toni without a care in the world. Toni sat down next to Fatin's sound asleep body and kept eating her cereal.

"Fatin?" She called tentatively. Nothing.

"Fatin?" Toni tried again her voice a little bit louder. A groan escaped the duvet.

"Are you alive?" Toni asked amused. Still nothing.

"Fatty?" Toni added knowing the girl would not let that one pass.

"Don't you dare call me that" Fatin's groggy voice muffled through her pillow.

"Good morning to you too" Toni let out through a laugh.

"What do you want?" Fatin asked annoyed.

"What makes you think I want something?"

"You're in my fucking bed at the crack of dawn so you either want something or you are sitting here in hope to catch a peak at my naked ass." Fatin enumerated the options.

"It's 9 Am and I am definitely not hoping to see that" Toni answered scrunching her nose in disgust at the picture coming up in her mind.

"You're an awefull liar" Fatin said flipping the duvet off of her face and sending a cocky smile to her friend. Toni rolled her eyes taking another spoonful of cheerios.

"Okay so..." Toni started then closed her mouth back up, trying to figure out how she was gonna phrase her sentence, without making it look like she had a pretty massive crush on Shelby. Fatin clearly didn't need more leverage with this whole Shelby crush situation, but Toni also needed someone to talk to right now.

"You're being painfully slow" Fatin complained.

"Chill for fuck's sake I'm not good at talking about these things" Toni muttered.

"Wait" Fatin lifted her head from the pillow, her blanket drifting down as she looked up at Toni. "keep going" she asked, now interested.

"Okay so ...last night, Shelby got like... hit in the face by a giant potted plant...so yeah... I had to walk her home and that's when she basically told me she was into girls. Like... a lesbian. Like girl in green and shit like that. Can you believe it? " Toni finished her not very eloquent monologue by bringing her cereal bowl up to her lips and drinking the sugary milk, trying to appease the uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"Firstly what the fuck? Did you hit her... with a fucking potted plant? And second of all ...girl in green? It's girl in red you idiot! I'm gonna take your lesbian degree away from you if you keep saying shit like that" Fatin complained and Toni just stared at her unimpressed.

"I did not hit her who do you take me for?" Toni asked and then remembered all the time she has hit people for the silliest things. "Don't answer that. Anyway, did you even hear me? Shelby is a lesbian."

"Well yeah you were basically the only person that still thought the girl was straight" Fatin remarked.

"...I ... In my defence, she looks straight"

"Do I need to remind you I've had her tongue in my ..." Toni raised a hand to cover Fatin's mouth, annoyed.

"No you don't and you really need to stop mentioning that shit everytime we talk about her." Fatin slapped the hand away from her face flipping her off.

"Did you two like bang after the big news" 

"What? No."

"Kiss?" 

"Nope."

"Well what the hell did you do then?" Fatin asked unimpressed.

"I didn't do anything..." Toni admitted sheepishly, playing with her spoon.

"What? Then why are you even here?" Fatin groaned into her pillow.

"Fatin it's not because I met a fellow lesbian that I have to uhaul and shit"

"Oh please you guys have been eyefucking for forever don't come at me here."

"She's hot okay! I can't help the eyefucking" Toni admitted half heartedly.

"Give me your phone" Fatin basically ordered, holding up her hand.

"Why?" Toni asked confuse.

"Give me your phone". She reiterated and Toni held it up. Fatin handed it back to Toni a minute later, lying back down in her bed and letting her arm drape over her eyes.

"What did you do?" Toni asked worried, as she opened her phone back up to make sure Fatin didn't do anything stupid.

"That's her number, text her" Fatin explained pulling the cover over her shoulders. Toni stared at the newly added contact in her phone. "Shelby Hotkind" Toni rolled her eyes and closed her phone back up, annoyed.

"I'm not about to text her, she didn't even give it to me, I'll look like a creep"

"Tell her I did because I think you two need to get laid." Fatin answered simply.

"I'm pretty sure she's not into me like that you know..." Before she can finish her sentence Fatin let out a pained groan that was way too dramatic and loud for Toni's ears.

"I can't deal with your clueless ass right now. get out!" Fatin breathed out, annoyed.

"Whatever I was gonna go work on some shitty essays anyway" Toni muttered feeling dejected.

"Bye, don't forget to close the door " Fatin said dragging her duvet back over her head. Toni rolled her eyes.

As Toni walked out the room her left foot got caught on a piece of fabric, on Fatin's mess of a floor. Looking down only made Toni flinch in disgust.

"Ewww please Fatin tell me this is not what I think it is" Fatin dragged her head out, just to laugh out loud at Toni's misery.

"Yep, they're Matt's boxers" Fatin confirmed just to watch Toni blanched in horror. Who the fuck was Matt? 

"Ewww that's fucking disgusting! Clean your fucking room Fatin!" Toni shook her foot until the garnment fell back down on the floor. She needed to go cleanse her soul in holy water right now. 'Bet Shelby could help me with that' she thought, because clearly her brain couldn't go two fucking minutes without thinking of her.

"I'll clean my room when you'll make a move on Shelby."

"Then live in a mud pit for all I care"

"Stop being such a pussy and maybe start getting some" Fatin said back under her blanket.

Without another word Toni stormed out of the door flipping her off on her way out, making sure to leave the door wide open. 

...

Thrusday morning, Toni once again ran out the door, late for her shift as she snoozed her alarm one too many times and ended up having to skip breakfast. She almost texted Shelby to let her know she was late, but then remembered she wasn't even suppose to have her number.

Toni arrived to the coffee shop, looking like a sweaty mess and feeling awefully grumpy. She swung the door open swiftly just for it to swing back right on her forehead.

"What the fuck" Toni muttered holding up a hand to her numb forehead.' This has to be the shittiest morning ever' she thought as she squinted her eyes to stare through the glass door. Shelby was once again perched up on a chair, sending Toni an apologetic smile.

Toni frowned as the girl jumped off of the chair, moved it to the side and opened up the door for Toni. Toni's eyes caught on Shelby's bruised face. The skin under each of her big doe eye, was dullish purple fading into green arround her nose which was still a bit swollen but barely so. She looked even worst now then the last time she saw her. She was wearing her apron already, her hair up in her usual ponytail still looking the image of perfection.

"Are you okay?" Shelby asked touching Toni's forehead with cold tentative fingers. "I've seen birds handle glass doors better then you just did" She said playfully as Toni swat her hand away, annoyed at herself for looking like a fool so early in the morning but also annoyed at how her heart couldn't seem to beat regularly in the blonde's presence.

"Hugh it's way to early for jokes Shelby. What are you even doing up on an elevated surface again? Don't you think your face looks bad enough as it is?" Shelby rolled her eyes, pushing Toni's shoulder playfully.

"You really should not do morning shift, you are so grouchy in the morning." Shelby complained. She then turned toward the plant shelf and pointed to a small green potted plant that wasn't there before.

"I Got Gretchen a new plant! Isn't she beautiful?" She announced cheerfully as she stared at her new purchase.

"Huh...looks like a plant" Toni answered still rubbing at her forehead, not sure exactly what the hype about plants being beautiful was all about. Shelby turned her face back to Toni exasperated.

"I take it you didn't sleep well ? I can still see your pillow printed on your cheek" Shelby pointed out with a raised eyebrow. Toni had half a mind of accusing her for the bad sleep she was getting lately. Shelby kept popping in her thoughts at unwanted moments, for exemple, when she tried to get off last night or when she decided to clean up her dirty pile of clothes and ended up setting her white basketball t shirt aside. She didn't really feel like dealing with the awkward silence that would most likely follow if she did admit to that.

"Bed was comfy thank you for caring , although you are one to talk, I can still see that flower pot printed on yours" Toni said letting a small smile settle on her lips as Shelby reached up to touch her nose like she had forgotten about her bruised face.

"Hey don't be mean that's my face after concealer!" Shelby pouted. Toni's smile faltered realizing she was in fact being a little mean.

"I'm sorry. I haven't had my coffee yet and I also had to run here which got me in a bad mood. You look beautifull don't worry" Toni cringed at herself, realizing she could have left the last few words unsaid.

"Beautifull huh?" Toni groaned. Of course That's what Shelby's attention would focus on.

"Really? That's your take on everything I've said?"

"Yes" Shelby sent her a cheeky smile.

"You know damn well you're pretty. If I had known it would have gone straight to your head I would have kept my mouth shut."

"There it goes again, straight to my head" Shelby said her smile now back in full display.

"You're annoying" Toni muttered.

"I know" Shelby smiled as she turned around and walked toward the counter. "You look beautifull too you know" she added looking back at Toni clearly checking her out biting her lips while doing so. Toni immediately blushed hating how much power Shelby had on her.

"What?... Well... I didn't ask" Toni spluttered awkwardly, walking past the amused blonde, trying to hide how flustered she was.

Finally behind the register Toni took a breath and put on her apron ignoring the blonde's eyes on her. Shelby walked up to Toni holding up a coffee and a brown bag from Jenny's Backery down the street.

" Now that I've heard you didn't have your coffee yet I'm really happy I got you this"Toni stared at her, surprised. "It's to thank you for thuesday night" she added after Toni's surprise turned into confusion.

"You got me a coffee from the competitor shop down the street as a thank you for literally doing the bare minimum and not letting you bleed out on the floor" Toni clarified as Shelby frowned.

"You have a way of making me regret being nice to you." Shelby complained.

"What I meant was, you didn't have too, but I sure as hell won't complain right now. In fact I'm secretly fucking happy about this" Toni corrected herself, trying really hard to stop being a bitch. She grabbed the bag and the large cup from Shelby's hand and took a tentative sip. She sighed contently as the liquid warmed her up nicely.

"Next time all you have to say is ' thank you' " Shelby fired back staring intently at Toni's mouth as Toni licked the coffee off of her lips. 'Interesting' Toni thought. She was about to answer something cocky back but then the caffeine coursing through her veins made her feel all mushy and soft.

"Thank you Shelby" She ended up saying truly gratefull. Shelby stared at her, surprised and sent Toni a bright smile.

"Let's just pray Gretchen doesn't walk in here right now and throw my ass out of the door for drinking this" Toni said taking another sip " It would probably be worth it to be honest" She said moaning at the taste of the coffee.

"There's a chocolate croissant in there too" Shelby added a clear blush apparent on her cheeks. Toni put a hand to her chest. 

"You're the best" Toni said and she's pretty sure she meant it.  
..

After Toni got all the chairs off the tables, Shelby got the coffee machines ready and the pastries on the shelves. Toni was back behind the cash register and Shelby was sitting on the counter by the coffee station. They were both chatting waiting for customers to come in. 

"So... Next Sunday I'm going on a hike with your roomates and Leah and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come with?"

"On a hike with Fatin?" Toni thought about it for a second, grimacing at the thought. " I'm sorry but unless you can give her a piggyback ride for the whole hike there's no way she's doing it. The girl complains when she has to walk from her appartment to class."

"I bring her up, you bring her down?" Shelby joked arround raising an eyebrow at Toni.

"Nah, but thanks for the invite" 

"please?" Shelby pouted.

Toni shook her head. She already knew she was gonna say yes but she was enjoying watching Shelby basically beg for it.

"Fine but you'll be missing out" Shelby jumped off the counter a pout still playing on her lips as she turned to move around some things on the coffee station. Wait she wasn't suppose to let go so quickly. Toni panicked a little, realizing her plan of having Shelby beg failed miserably.

"Okay then I'll go" Toni said quickly, biting her cheek realizing how pathetic she was being. Shelby turned around a wide smile on her face and that's when Toni realized Shelby fucking knew she was gonna say that. 

"Great!" Shelby walked up to Toni holding a hand up. Toni stared at it for a second and then tentatively high fived her. Shelby giggled as she shook her head.

"No silly give me your phone." She explained wiggling her finger eagerly.

" Why?" Toni asked confused and a bit embarassed she just high fived the girl.

"I'll give you my number...you know so I can text you the details" she explained.

"I won't need details"

"Shut up and give me your phone" Toni opened up her mouth to argue but then not really knowing what to say she handed the phone to Shelby quietly, her heart hammering in her chest at the fact she was about to get Shelby's number.

WAIT. 

wait wait wait. 

What a fucking idiot.

Toni realized her mistake a bit too late. As she was in the process of snatching her phone back from the blonde's hands, Shelby's eyes looked up to Toni, bemused.

"Shelby Hotkind?" Shelby smirked "How did you get my number?" Toni's cheek immediately flushed and she opened and closed her mouth speechless.

""Oh... Hum... That..." Toni scratched the back of her neck trying to come up with the perfect excuse.

"You're so articulated" Shelby said after a few second of silence.

" Stop it!" Toni mumbled. "Fatin put it in there" Toni admitted her face sour.

"Why did she do that?"

"Because... I don't know? I'm not a fucking psychic okay." 

"Well you could have texted me by now if you had my number." Shelby said raising an eyebrow at Toni.

"Nah I get enough of you as it is. Like right now you're asking me to go on a hike. What if I started texting you? Will you just bring a suitcase and crash in my room for a month" Shelby slapped her shoulder annoyed.

"Ouch rude." Toni complained.

"You're the one who's being rude" Toni could admit she was being a bit of a bitch but being rude was Toni's safe space.

A customer came in right then, so Shelby quickly sent herself a text, off of Toni's phone and gave it back to Toni with a wink. They fell into their usual work dynamic after that, Toni taking orders and Shelby making coffees . By the time their shift was almost over Toni was exhausted of smiling and entertaining conversations with customers.

She huffed as a tall brunette came in with earbuds in her ears and a small book in one hand, staring at the menu behind Toni. 

"Hi welcome to The Wild's Coffee Shop what can I get you today?" Toni recited robotically. The brunette's eyes trailed down to Toni's and then to Toni's name tag, a small smile settling on her lips.

"Hi! Could I please get a medium black coffee and a blueberry muffin?" Toni then decided she liked the girl already for being the first customer of the day to take a simple black coffee. She even managed to send her a real smile as she tapped in her order.

"Of course that will be 3,29$" Toni answered and after the girl paid, she turned around to give the order to her coworker but the blonde was already walking passed her and hugging the brunette.

"Leah! You made it! I was starting to think you were gonna ditch me" Toni remembered then, that Leah was Shelby's roomate.

"Yeah sorry about that I just wanted to finish one last chapter before getting here" the brunette answered sheepishly.

"Of course, no worries! Get yourself a seat I'll make your order and I'll be over." Leah nodded and went ahead to go sit somewhere in the back of the shop.

"So that's your roommate." Toni said when Shelby turned back around to go make her friends order.

"Yes! She'll be coming on Sunday I'm sure you guys will get along!" Shelby said smiling widely before turning her back to Toni and completing the order. Toni was frowning, annoyed that the blond looked so happy to see Leah that she didn't seem to care much about entertaining a conversation with Toni anymore.

When Jeanette and Nora got in to take their spot. Shelby all but ran to her friend babbling away and not even acknowledging Toni. Rude much? Toni was used to getting stared at for half her shift and although she claimed it annoyed her, being completely ignored was worst. Toni folded her apron grumpily making sure to push Shelby's apron off of the pile so she would have to search for it on her next shift.

She then said her goodbye to her coworker making sure to walk fast enough so Jeanette didn't have time to ask her about that Pink playlist she's been bugging her to listen too for about two weeks now. 

"Bye Toni! See you on Sunday!" Shelby's obnoxiously loud voice echoed arround the shop as Toni opened the glass door. Toni sent a "bye" over her shoulder not interested in watching Shelby being all lovey dovey with her roomate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna start by saying I'm sorry I took so long to update!! I had a crazy few weeks with work and my golden retriever puppy ended up needing surgery twice in the past month. Thankfully she's all good now. On a brighter note I have the next two chapters written already so rest assured I will not be leaving you guys hanging for an update like I did for this one. I will be posting the next chapter on Tuesday. Hope you all had a great Valentine's Day! ❤️
> 
> Once again please feel free to leave your thoughts down in the comment bellow. I love all your comments so much!❤️


	8. Chapter 8

Toni was convinced there was nothing worst than having to wake up early on a weekend, knowing you could have been sleeping in. The prospect of staring at Shelby and Leah for a few hours while pretending to admire how beautiful the scenery was, did not sound very pleasant to Toni.

Not to mention Toni had spent the last two days expecting a text from Shelby and had ended up disappointed and grouchy when she got absolutely nothing. The fact Martha received a text from the blonde as they were watching a movie last night did make her delete the blonde's number off of her phone. It didn't make any sense to ask for someone's number and then to not use it. Toni had too much pride to text her so she just settled for being mad.

Toni stayed in bed for as long as she could, until Martha came in and hushered her to get ready. She whined as she left the warmth of her bed and stood into her cold room, already regretting agreeing to this.

When she walked out of her room, dressed in a forest green t shirt and plain black shorts Shelby and Leah were there, sitting next to each other on the couch, talking with Toni's roomates. 

Shelby's eyes were already on Toni when she made her way into the living room.Toni ignored the giddy feeling in her stomach when Shelby smiled at her and patted the space next to her on the couch, extending an invitation for Toni to come sit with her. Toni was about to accept the invitation but then seeing Leah basically glued to Shelby's side reminded Toni she was still mad at the blonde.

Toni walked on the opposite end of the couch and slouched down next to Dot, spreading her legs and stretching one arm above her head.

Toni tried to hide her victorious smile when Shelby bit her lips a disappointed frown on her face.

"...oh yes I hike a lot I just haven't had the time lately" Fatin said and Toni couldn't help but ungracefully snort at the blatant lie Fatin was telling the girls.

"This is the funniest shit I've ever heard you say" Toni declared as Fatin turned her head to stare at her offended.

"Oh but wait! I'm pretty sure I can be funnier!" Fatin said a mischievous smile on her lips" Remember that time you woke me up to talk to me about S..." Toni's eyes grew comically wide as she realized what Fatin was about to say.

"Fine I'm sorry! You are incredibly athletic. I was just kidding... chill." Toni cut her off now sitting upright, basically pleading Fatin with her eyes to stop talking. Everyone was staring at the two girls in confusion.

"Incredibly athletic is just about right" Fatin ended up saying, turning back around to the group. Toni let out a relieved breath as she layed back down on the couch. 

Well Shit. That was a close call. She needed to stay in Fatin's good grace if she didn't want to make a total fool of herself. The girl knew too much.

...

As it turned out driving to the Hicking location was more of a pain in the ass than the actual Hike. 

The girls decided it was useless to take two cars so they crammed inside Shelby's Volkvaggen Golf and of course Toni ended up being the one that had to sit down in Dot's lap because she was "pocket sized" like Dot pointed out. Toni was still fuming about it as her head kept hitting the ceiling of the car over and over again. Twenty minutes into the ride, Toni was considering just getting out of the car and walking back home. 

Halfway through the drive, Toni got an idea.

"So... Laura is it ?" Toni asked Shelby's roomate, pityful. She sent her the fakest smile she could mustered. Toni saw Shelby's eyes in the review mirror stare back at her, perplexed.

"Leah." The girl corrected simply, not the slightest bit bugged off by Toni's 'mistake'.

"Shit I'm sorry." Toni exclaimed" Leah" She corrected herself " I can see you're freakishly tall. How tall are you exactly?" She asked, saying the first rude thoughts that came to her mind.

Leah frowned at her, in fact everyone in the car did and Toni at least had the decency to look sheepish.

"Maybe she seems so tall to you because you're the height of a fucking Oompa Loompa" Fatin replied, narrowing her eyes at Toni as if she was asking her what the fuck she was up to.

"Oh fuck off" Toni mutterred annoyed that her plan turned around on her like that . "I didn't mean it in a bad way okay...I was just curious" Toni defended herself quickly after seeing Martha's disaproving look. 

"It's fine. I'm 5'10"

"Wow ever thought about playing basketball?" 

"Not really my cup of tea"

"That's a shame... So" Toni decided now was as good of a time as any to just get some harsh answers that would most likely put a stop to her stupid crush on Shelby. "...how long have you two been together?" Toni finally asked and Leah looked over at Toni in confusion.

"Huh? Who are you talking about?" Leah asked and Toni looked over at Shelby to see an equal amount of confusion on her face. Well fuck, maybe Toni had read to much into it.

"So you and Shelby are not a thing?" Leah laughed softly at that, a glimpse of something Toni couldn't pin point in her eyes.

"Oh!...No, don't worry we are not." She answered and Toni frowned as she could hear everyone in the car snikkering quietly. Even Shelby was biting her lips to keep herself from smiling.

"I was not worried!" Toni claimed as she turned back around annoyed at herself for even initiating this conversation. She tried for the rest of the ride to ignore her friends but failed miserably considering she was literally sitting down on one.

By the time Shelby stopped the car and cut the engine, Toni was pretty sure her neck was sprained and her ego bruised. 

"Alright Campers We are here! Let's hop out and grab our bags." Shelby announced cheerfully.

Toni let out a pained groan as she stepped out of the car, stretching herself out.

"Y'all can try but I'm sure as hell not making the drive back sitting in Dot's lap again, my ass is bruised by now" 

"Are you really here complaining while I had all your dead weight suffocating me for an hour. I can barely feel my legs anymore" Dot was making a show out of walking around on wobbly legs.

Toni rolled her eyes as she caught Shelby smiling at her.

"I can keep you a spot next to me for the way back if you want. Well if it's fine with you of course Marty." Shelby turned to Martha and when Martha nod in agreement, Toni went to hug her best friend like she had just told her she won a million dollars.

"Alright well let's get going." Shelby announced to the group. And they all started walking in pairs of two on the trail. Toni was secretly giddy at being the one walking next to Shelby, her stupid crush back in full display now that she learned Shelby and Leah were not an item.

As it turned out, Paradise Falls was absolutely stunning and Toni ended up enjoying going for a hike so early in the morning. They all chatted here and there until there was a particularly hard hill to climb and then everyone would stop talking for a bit.

Thirty minutes into the hike, Shelby held out one of her airpod and Toni accepted it with a thankfull smile. She was totally trying to play it cool but her heart was once again hammering just at the thought that they were gonna share music.

Shelby's playlist was surprinsingly fun to listen too, although when 'My Jesus my saviour' came on, Toni had to try very hard to keep it together. 

She failed miserably to contain her laugh when the song that followed up was' Pussy is God'. Shelby swore, eyes wide, trying to get her phone out of her track shorts.

"Sorry that was inappropriate" Shelby squeaked out her cheeks now a pretty pink color.

"Is that you religious playlist?" Toni asked trying to make Shelby's cheeks go a deeper shade of pink.

"What was inapropriate?" Dot asked curious.

"Nothing! Just learned that pussy is God. I might be considering going to church now." Toni chuckled and saw as Shelby's cheek successfully turn red.

"Toni just shut up" Shelby begged as a new song Toni didn't recognized started playing in their ears. 

The hike really got interesting when Shelby decided to take her tank top off after complaining about "the sun being too dang hot". 

Toni was positive she forgot how to breath right then. Shelby's delicate waist and the sweat dripping down her neck just to disappearing under her sport bra made it all too hard for Toni to function. It was basically a crime how Shelby's belly ring was even more attractive in daylight then it was at night.

If Toni was hot before, now she was fucking boiling. She turned her eyes to the boring old trees surrounding them in hope to calm the fire in her belly. That's it! There's nothing less attractive then a tree. 

Fatin, as it turned out, was less whiny than Toni had imagine. She was positive it had everything to do with the fact she bragged about being such a big athlete a few hours ago.

When Shelby had no more water left, Toni eagerly handed hers over and just stared at the girl in awe as she drank. How can someone be so hot while drinking water. Fuck. Shelby smirked to Toni a minute later as she handed the bottle back with a thanks. 'Get your gay ass under control Shalifoe' Toni thought to herself exasperated.

The hike ended up leading to a gorgeous waterfall and as sweat was dripping down the girls body, they all decided it was as good of a time as any to just take a break and look at the waterfall. Toni held her knees to her chest as she looked over to the wide streams of water falling over the rocks peacefully . Shelby was laying down on a flat rock next to her.

Their peacefull break was ruined about ten minutes into it, when a girl sat down next to Shelby. Toni was already annoyed because she had no intention of entertaining a conversation with a complete stranger right now.

"Hey girls do you mind if I sit here?" The girl asked staring at Toni clearly not caring much about the answer she'd get since she was already sitting down. Shelby raised her sun glasses on top of her head and probed herself up on her elbows, staring at the newcomer with a smile.

"Of course not, the more the merrier" Martha answered happily waving at the girl.

"Great! I'm Morgan by the way" She informed the group smiling widely.

They exchanged greetings and Toni just kind of drift off the conversation after that, not interested in meeting new people.

"So Toni, do you play any sports? You look like you do" Morgan asked a smirk playing on her lips.

Oh . Toni's eyebrows raised up as she stared at the girl who was now staring up and down Toni's body in the least subtle way possible. Shelby looked like she caught up on it too, if the frown on her face was anything to go by.

"Huh yeah, I play basketball and jog when I can." Toni answered flatly.

"It shows! You have a great body you know" She said now boldly flirting with Toni. Toni stared down at herself, amused, since she looked like an absolute mess right now. Nothing she was wearing showed off her body in any way. The girl really was going for it. "I used to play soccer until I broke my ankle last summer, did you ever play soccer?" She asked and before Toni had time to open her mouth Shelby was cutting her off.

"I have!" The blonde said confidently. Morgan turned her brown eyes to Shelby a bit annoyed.  
"Oh nice, were you any good?"

"Well I don't remember I was only 6 but we did win the tournament" Toni looked at Shelby amused as an endearing smile made its way on her lips. How fucking cute. Toni could totally picture a mini Shelby playing soccer.

"Wow impressive" The girl let a laugh out and Shelby bit her lips embarassed. Morgan turned back to look at Toni

"So Are you in Uni?"

"Yeah." 

"Nice! I totally wanna go to Uni but for now I'm taking a gap year traveling arround a Little."

"Nice."

"Yeah... Are you from here?

"Nah I'm from Minnesota"

"Oh nice! I'm from Vancouver...You know maybe I should get your number if I ever end up going to Minnesota. You could be my personnal tour guide." The girl proposed clearly trying to find a way to get Toni's number. In her defence Toni was not gonna give her number to Morgan. Well that was until she saw Shelby pinch her lips, clearly irritate by their discussion. Toni thought she would be a fool not to have a bit of fun with the situation.

"Sure" Toni agreed still looking at Shelby from the corner of her eyes. She knew the brunette was never gonna go in her home town anyway . Who in their right mind would go travel to Minnesota?

"Great" Morgan exclaimed, delighted as she took her phone out of her pocket eagerly and handed it to Toni. Toni could feel shelby's eyes burning holes into her skin and it was quite thrilling. She did feel like she was pulling a bit of a dick move but seeing Shelby silently raging was worth it. She handed the phone back with a lingering smile that Morgan was quick to reciprocate. This shit was just too easy. Why is it that Toni had the easiest time flirting right now but when arround Shelby all she could manage was mumbling and making an utter fool of herself. It was only a minute before Morgan's annoying voice spoke again.

" How do you get your hair to look like that? The curls look so healthy, I'm jealous" Morgan reached over Shelby and brushed her fingers through Toni's ponytail.

Toni had half a mind of swatting the girl's hand away still not a fan of people getting too close but she let it pass for the satisfaction of having Shelby squirming next to her.

"I wash them. That's about it...I could show you how I do it, if you're ever up to it" Shelby took that exact moment to sit up which obligated Morgan to pull away from Toni.

" I'm gonna head back." Shelby announced standing up and grabbing her backpack. Shelby was walking back in the direction they came from not even bothering to put her bag on her shoulders. Toni stared at her retreating form realizing she fucked up. She turned arround to stare at her group of friend.

"That was such a stupid idea Toni" Dot said and Fatin agreed nodding with an exasperated look on her face. Toni deflated.

"Well it was fun meeting you, but we're gonna go" Martha said with a sorry smile as she jogged after Shelby. Toni felt shitty now and quickly got up, dusting off her pants.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you two were together" Morgan said looking truly remorsefull. Toni had to give it to her she did have guts to just go sit with stranger and flirt arround. There was no hard feelings there.

"We're not. I'm gonna go... See ya!" Toni said with finality, turning around and leaving the confused girl behind.

They managed to catch up with Shelby after a few minutes. The girl was a bit scary when she was mad and Toni really didn't fancy going to talk to the reincarnation of a grizzli bear.

After encouragements from Martha, Toni fell into step next to Shelby. Toni was opening and closing her mouth trying to figure how to initiate a conversation with Shelby when the girl was clearly upset with her.

"So... That was weird" Toni tried, scratching awkwardly at her shoulder. Shelby just ignored her completely.

"I really like your... Shorts.. they look very... nice" Shelby stared at her for a second frowning unimpressed and then turned her head back around. Toni mentally face palmed herself.

"I would kill for a burger and some fries right now" Toni told her a few minutes later. Shelby only huffed in response. Toni get annoyed too. It's not like she did anything bad enough to deserve the silent treatment.

"Can you tell me what I did for you to be so mad at me?"

"You did nothing Toni just leave me alone" Shelby finally muttered . Toni fell behind defeated and irritated.

"I don't know what's up with her it's not like we're dating." She told Dot annoyed.

"Well who's fault is that?" Dot answered.

"Hers"

"Bullshit"

"Whatever I don't date, okay? I always end up ruining things halfway through"

"Well right now you're ruining things when they haven't even started. Congrats." Fatin entered the conversation. Toni stared at Leah who was right next to Fatin worried the girl had heard a bit too much.

" Don't worry I'm still not dating her and I will not be trying anytime soon"

"I ... " What was she suppose to answer to that? "Okay" she settled for incredibly uncomfortable at the attention she was getting. 

"Okay so what do I do now? She won't talk to me." Toni asked. She might as well make good use of her friends.

"Okay so imagine If the role were reverse and Morgan and Shelby had been all over each other..."

"Oh please I was not all over that girl"

"... I'm pretty sure you would be stomping like a grumpy penguin right now if she did " Martha kept going ignoring Toni's offended comment. Toni huffed as she pictured it and came to the conclusion that, yeah she would probably feel pretty shitty if that was the case.

Letting out a pained groan, she jogged back up to Shelby knowing what she had to do, her stomach in a knot as she fidget with her water bottle. 

'Alright Toni you can do this. You're confident arround girls. So fucking confident.' Maybe if she repeated it one more time she would start believing that blatant lie long enough to get something out of her mouth.

"I've been thinking... I'm free next Saturday" Toni winced realizing she was not making much sense and Shelby's eyes turned to toni. The fire in them ceased, replaced by curiosity.

"What do you mean" Shelby asked gingerly as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Toni smiled a little at how easily Shelby calmed down this time. Toni rubbed at her neck nervously, making up a plan as she went.

"Hum...I mean that we should hang out sometimes, away from these nerds." Toni looked over her shoulder at their annoying friends that all pretended they had not been intently listening to them a second ago. Toni rolled her eyes and centered her attention back on the blonde.

"I was thinking next Saturday if you are free?" Shit okay, Toni was totally doing it. She was being confident and she didn't even spluttered on her words, which is a win in itself since Toni had no chill arround girls. Scratch that, she had no chill arround Shelby.

"Okay" Shelby easily agreed, turning her face away clearly trying to hide her smile, but Toni totally caught it and bit her lips to keep herself from smiling like a complete idiot. 'What a fucking cheese ball' Toni thought to herself.

"Great... Okay...hum is there something you have been wanting to do lately but haven't gotten arround to do yet? " Here it goes her confident flew out the window and she was back at being a mess.

"Well...I did want to go canoeing next weekend, but I'm pretty sure that's not your cup of tea." Toni grimaced at the mention of canoeing.

"God are all Texan so ... Outdoorsy?"

" Nah not all of us" Shelby chuckled. " My family and I used to have to canoe every weekend to get to our cabin in the woods and I used to love it there on the river... it was magical really" Toni grimaced once again.

"Scary" She muttered and Shelby laughed softly. "Alright well what do you say we go put out life on the line on Saturday? All I'm asking of you is to make sure I'm coming out of there alive." Shelby giggled.

"We don't have to! We can go bowling or something like that"

"Nope we are going Canoeing and we're gonna have a blast" Toni insisted not really believing herself.

"Oh my god yes it's gonna be so fun! I could rent fishing rodes so we can go f..."

"Okay I agreed to canoeing let's not add fishing to the mix Shelby" Toni said in clear distaste of Shelby's proposition. The blonde laughed and let it go.

The rest of the walk back was a lot more bearable, in fact Shelby ended up giving back one of her Airpod to Toni. Shelby acted like she didn't just throw a jealousy fit just minutes ago and Toni let it slide not really eagered to mention it because of everything it secretly held. Toni's mind was freaking out over her stupid idea already as Taylor Swift was playing in her ears. What did she get herself into. If there was one thing Toni hated, it was water. What if they tipped the canoe? She couldn't even swim properly. 

When they arrived to the car, Fatin got a bottle of Whiskey out of her bag like it wasn't noon on a Sunday. They all stared at her like she was crazy and Fatin stared back at them offended.

"Y'all are just a bunch of grannies! We just walked for fucking forever and I'm pretty sure I have dirt up my ass by now. The fact we just survived this is a totally appropriate reason to celebrate with booze!" Toni ended up taking a sip out of the bottle, wincing in disgust, not being a huge fan of Whiskey. 

Shelby didn't take any, reminding them, she was the driver by giggling her keys arround. Toni raised a surprise eyebrow as Leah took a sip followed by Dot who took a second sip after letting out a loud " fuck it".

Toni felt a nice soft buzz as she sat shut gun in Shelby's car, a contented smile on her lips knowing she wasn't gonna break her neck on the ride back to the appartment. And there was far worst things in life than having to stare at how incredibly hot Shelby was driving manual, with her hair in the wind.

Fatin whined for a good ten minutes about having to be the one to sit in Dot's lap.

"Oh shut up Fatin! I should be the one fucking whinning about this" Dot said and the group all agreed, which seemed enough to get Fatin to shut up for a bit.

Toni had no idea what possessed them all, but the second Shelby's radio spit out the first lyrics to "Steal my girl" by One Direction, the whole car became a Pitch Perfect remake and the girl's all started singing at the top of their lungs. It might have been the shot of alcool Toni had, who knows, but she joined the group with her awefull vocals halfway through the song.

Shelby was giggling at Toni and the sound was so fucking adorable .

"Everybody wanna steal my girl! Everybody wanna take her all the way!" Toni was screaming out the window at the top off her lungs until an elderly man stopped is car next to them at the red light and sent her a worried look.

Toni immediately stopped and smiled sheepishly at the man. She pulled the window back up, which ended up being a painfully slow process. The girl were all cackling by the time she succeeded and Toni was mortified.

"I'm never singing again." 

"If that was not love at first sight between you and this man, I don't know what is" Martha said in between laughters asToni had to keep herself from gagging at the thought.

Shelby ended up driving the group in the parking lot of HiHo Cheeseburger and Toni immediately salivated at the prospect of eating a good cheesy burger. 

"Anyone up for a burger?" Shelby asked and everyone eagerly agreed all hungry after their hike. Toni suspected Shelby drove them here because of the comment she had made a while ago. Toni sent her a knowing smile as they all got out of the car and Shelby rolled her eyes playfully.

They walked into the restaurant and all sat down on the wooden stool, pooped.

Toni sat down in between Martha and Dot, facing Shelby. Toni smiled as Shelby's hair were an adorable mess on top of her head, surprisingly curly and all over the place, thanks to the wind on the drive here. 

The food ended up being fucking delicious and Toni had to keep herself from moaning everytime her tastebuds got in contact with the heavenly burger. Fatin didn't seem to care even one bit about being obsene and made a show of moaning loudly at every bite she took. She did quiet down a bit after a well placed jab to the shin. Courtesy of Toni.

"Sweet Jesus, you can really pack it away" Shelby remarked eyes comically wide as she stared at Toni wolfing her food down.

"You should see me after a game I could eat all the menu has to offer and I would still feel hungry after I'm done" Shelby snorted and Toni thought it was kind of cute.

Toni finished first and stared at Shelby's fries. They were basically nagging her by the time the blonde was done with her burger. Shelby ate like a freaking bird, picking each fry singularly and dipping them in her ketchup, pinky in the hair like she was royalty. The fact she couldn't stop talking with the girl's made her eat even slower. Toni let out an exasperated breath as she witness the awefully slow process of Shelby having lunch. 

With expert fingers, she quickly grabbed a handful of fries from Shelby's plate and engulfed them before Shelby even had time to react. Shelby swat at her hand playfully.

"You're a pig"

"Out and proud." Toni agreed. 

Shelby drove them back to their apartment when they were all done eating and Toni might have been a bit disappointed to see the blonde go. That thought was immediately followed by a moment of panic when she remembered she had agreed to go Canoeing with Shelby. Canoeing for fuck's sake. She was gonna look like a total fool on Saturday and Toni was not sure she was ready for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm sorry this chapter was way too long, I should have split it in two, but I didn't feel like it haha!
> 
> I'm really thankfull for all your sweet comments🧡 I hope you all had a good start of the week! I will be posting chapter 9 this weekend!


	9. Part 1

Part 1

They don't see each other for the following week leading to the canoe 'Date'. Toni had absolutely no idea what exactly to call it. Were they just hanging out or was this a date. She settled for not calling it anything at all. 

Toni ended up working twice with Nora and their little hockey games were not even that fun anymore when she knew she could be bickering with a hot blonde instead. 

The first text they exchanged could have gone better. She had been singing loudly to Notorious B.I.G's hit 'Big Poppa'. Her Bluetooth speaker was doing a good job of muffling her god awefull vocals. She was in the middle of scrubbing at her scalp when the music got cut off and her phone rang one time, signaling a new text.

Sighing heavily, Toni grabbed her phone from the shampoo shelf and opened up the text.

Unknown number: Hey what are you up to?

Toni frowned.

Toni: Who is this?

Unknown number: Seriously? Am I that forgettable?

Toni stared at her phone still frowning until something clicked in her mind. This had to be Morgan. Of course she gave the girl her number and if there's one thing the girl was, it was confident enough to text back after one day. Toni thought about it and decided she would crush the girl's hoped and dreams before it got out of hand.

Toni: I'm sorry Morgan, but this won't go anywhere. I'm not interested.

Okay so that might have been a little too straight forward, but all Toni wanted was to go back under the warm stream of water. Shrugging when she got no answer back, she put her phone back down on the shampoo shelf and went back to washing her hair. Toni heard the ring back tone over her speaker and her eyes went wide realizing Morgan was calling her. Fuck. She really didn't want to talk to the girl right now. Rejecting someone through a text, that she could handle, but through a phone call? She wasn't sure.

"Fuck me " Toni muttered as she grabbed the phone and half heartedly answered.

"Morgan I'm really sorry but I really don't see what calli..."

"... So you deleted my number huh?" Toni almost had a heart attack, hearing the voice of the unknown Caller. Shelby. That's when she realized deleting someone's number when your mad really comes to bite you in the ass in the end. What was she suppose to answer to that without sounding like a pityfull baby.

"Shelby?! Hi!" Toni went for playing dumb and ignored the girls question.

"Don't 'Shelby Hi' me! Why did you delete my number?" Shelby's voice echoed arround the bathroom, making Toni winced. She really needed to turn her speaker off before the whole appartment complex heard their conversation. Toni knew whatever she was gonna come up with was gonna be an awefull excuse and she was already cringing at the thought of telling Shelby the truth.

"Huh... Well ... It's a funny story really huh..."

"Toni..."

"Fine! I might have been mad that you didn't text me after getting my number so I deleted it. Happy?" Shelby's laugh did answer Toni's question.

"Well will you add me back now that I've texted you?" Shelby asked playfully.

"Yeah... Are the done making fun of me? I'm in the middle of a shower right now and I'm freezing my ass off" Toni muttered, just as soap got in her eyes and she was just about blind when Shelby spoke again.

" Oh...You're in the shower? I'm feeling over dressed right now" Shelby kept laughing softly and Toni was so over their conversation. The fact she couldn't seem to find her speaker through her poor vision probably meant Fatin was already in the process of recording their whole conversation by now.

"Ha ha very funny I'm hanging up now!" Toni informed her right before clicking off the call and adding Shelby's number in her contact again. This time under "Annoying Blonde"

Safe to say that wasn't the best first texts they could have exchanged. But going forward she did do better. They texted every few hours and Toni had to play it cool and wait a few minutes before answering each times. She even got a few photos of the girl. Toni's favorite photo was the one she sent on Wednesday of herself smiling to the camera in Toni's pink basketball shirt. There was something about the blonde wearing Toni's number that gave her a warm fuzzy feeling in her belly. Toni totally did not save those pictures into her phone. Nope she did not, she'll denied that one her death bed.

...

Shelby ended up making the reservation and proposing they have a pic nic after canoeing. Toni grimaced and whined about it for five minutes until she agreed to the awefull idea and even proposed she'll be taking care of buying the food. Yep. That's how fucking whipped she was.

And that, ladies, is how Toni ended up spending half her pay check at the grocery store. The walk back to the appartment was a great workout, although she almost got ran over by a middle aged man at a red light. Since she survived and had a the opportunity to throw insult at the driver, it was all good.

"Toni this is a massive amount of food! I thought it was a pic nic for you and Shelby." Martha exclaimed when Toni walked inside the apartment, putting the three full bags on the kitchen isle and letting out a groan as she sat on a stool and let her forehead rest on the cold granite of the kitchen isle.

"I know! This is too much for me. Like I don't even know what she likes to eat? Is she a vegetarian? Is she allergic to anything? Is she too fancy for mac and cheese? Does she have a distaste for red vegetable? Does tomatoes give her bad rashes? What is even acceptable pic nic food? I asked Google and the amount of food he enumerated was endless so I bought it all but then..." 

"Okay there. I think you are overthinking things a little." Martha said eagered to get Toni to stop talking as she rested a reassuring hand on Toni's shoulder.

"Am I really? Cuz what if I totally screw this up cuz I can't make a decent enough picnic"

"Do I need to remind you Shelby still likes you after you told her to go fuck herself for like two weeks straight and here you are stressing she'll dislike you if you buy red vegetables." Toni raised her head and frowned at her friend. It's was so annoying when Martha was right.

"Well now that you phrase it like that I should have bought mac and cheese and Gatorade, it would have been better for my wallet." Toni pouted.

"It's paid for now, so might as well make good use of this!" Martha said as she started rumaging thought the bags barely hiding her excitement.

"Yup Shelby's totally gonna jump your bones after she sees you've bought vegetables of all colors." Toni turned around to see Dot sitting down on the couch watching the show about naked people in the wild. Toni huffed ignoring her unpleasant friend.

Martha and Toni got to work making the perfect Pinterest worthy picnic. Scratch that Martha went ahead and made the perfect Pinterest worthy picnic, while Toni looked anxiously over her shoulder and ate half of what Martha prepared.

"Stop eating the cheese Toni!" Martha swat her hand away for the tenth time in the last five minutes.

"I can't help it! I eat when I'm stressed"

Toni ended up being thrown out of the kitchen a minute later by a very annoyed Martha. 

Toni spent the following hour waiting for Shelby. She was anxiously biting at her nails as she watched naked people make fires, complain that they are cold and get absolutely ate up by mosquitos. She caught more blurred hairy ass crack than she ever needed to in her entire life, so when she got Shelby's text letting her know she was here, Toni felt relieved.

Fatin came home from god knows where, right as Toni walked out of the apartment. She stared at Toni, barely hiding her displeased grimace.

"Please tell me you're not wearing that for your date" Fatin begged emphasing the 'that' with disdain as she pointed to Toni's outfit.

"What?" Toni stared down at herself and frowned. She was wearing black skinny ripped jeans and a grey thank top. There was absolutely nothing wrong with her outfit. "My outfit is fine."

"It is not! In fact who wears skinny jeans to a Canoeing date?"

"Stop calling this a date! Nobody said it was a date"

"So it's not a date?" Fatin asked confused.

"It's not a date!...But It's not not a date either"

"Enlightening really" 

"Oh fuck off " 

"Do not worry you're fairy godmother as arrived just in time! I'll find you the outfit that screams lesbian on a canoeing date, just give me give minutes." She screamed already running into the apartment. Toni groaned as she walked back in, sending a quick text to Shelby, warning her she'll get there in a few.

Fatin walked back three minutes later with a pair of light blue ripped jeans shorts that were a bit too short for Toni's liking and a green flannel that Fatin said had to be tied arround her waist.

"Why can't I just put it on" 

"It's a fashion statement! It won't look as good if you put it on" Toni huffed annoyed and changed into what Fatin gave her right there in the middle of the living room. 

"There you go I would totally fuck you now" Fatin said clapping her hands excitedly as she looked Toni up and down. Truly Toni looked basically just as good as she did in her jeans but she was not about to go and argue with Fatin right now.

"Like you wouldn't have two minutes ago" Toni said with a cocky smile.

"Yeah but now It would be a justified reaction"

"Sure." Toni rolled her eyes " Well I gotta go now!" She informed her roomates as she grabbed the massive cooler filled with food, biting at her cheeks nervously. Martha wished her good luck, Dot gave her an encouraging thumbs up, her eyes not leaving the screen as Fatin gave her an unceremonious slap on the ass with a "go get her Shalifoe'" to which Toni flipped her off.

Toni spotted Shelby's car easily and walked to it as confidently as possible when she was literally a bundle of walking nerves.

Toni took a breath as she opened up the door and got in. Shelby looked as flawless as always with her hair up in a fancy looking bun, her black sunglasses sitting on top of her head. She had a few frizzed strand sticking out adorably in every which way. The blue high waisted shorts and white flimsy top made her look like she belonged on the cover of some of those magazines Martha loved so much.

"Hey" Toni squeaked out after putting on her seat belt and letting the massive picnic bag settle in between her legs.

"Hi! " Shelby was smiling that annoying smile that Toni learned to like as time went by. Are you ready to have the best time of your life today?" Shelby asked confidently.

"Setting my expectation pretty high don't you think?" Toni asked raising an eyebrow.

" Just high enough " Shelby answered taping lightly on Toni's thigh three time, just to put her hand back around the gear shift. It was pathetic how that small gesture only, managed to make Toni combust in her seat.

When they arrived to the site there was a bunch of other people canoeing arround and Toni was reassured when she didn't see anyone tiped over. She is a bit worried tho when Shelby insisted they leave their phones in the car. Before she had time to freak out about it, she got dragged at the reception desk by a very eagered Shelby.

Toni payed the stern looking woman at the reception desk for the canoe and then they had to drag the massive canoe up to the water as gracefully as they could muster.

...

The only thing keeping Toni from calling it a day ten minutes into the trip, is how Shelby as been laughing loudly for the entirety of it. So maybe the fact she's been laughing at Toni made it a little less pleasant, but it still was good enough for Toni to bare through the pain. 

"Toni you have to get your paddle into the water you can't just gaze it. I swear if we do one more circle, I don't know what I'll do with myself" Shelby giggled as Toni just stared back at Shelby annoyed.

"The canoe literally wobbles toward the water everytime I, as much as angle my body toward either of the sides" Toni said trying to defend herself. Shelby got up from her spot at the back of the canoe, which gave Toni a freaking heart attack, as their canoe was now leaning dangerously close to the water.

"Shelby what the fuck are you doing?" Toni mumbled, face livid as her clammy hands grabbed the sides of the Canoe trying desesperatly to stabilize it. This was such a bad idea why on earth did she agree to that?

"It will be easier to show you then try and explain what I have already been telling you for the past half hour" Shelby answered as she settled behind Toni. Toni huffed because it had barely been a few minutes and the blonde was exagerating.

Toni stilled as she felt Shelby press her front into Toni's back and grabbed the paddle Toni left on her thighs in her moment of panic.

"So your arm here needs to be holding the tip of the paddle. It will give you more strength in your movement." Shelby explained in Toni's ear. Her hot breath tickled the baby hair at the nape of her neck and raised goosebumps all over Toni's skin. She grabbed Toni's hand when the girl didn't move and places it at the tip of the paddle " then your other hand will reach at a comfortable length arround the far center of the paddle and just like that you'll have perfect leverage to get yourself where you intend to go" 

Toni got her hand to move this time as she placed it around the far center of the paddle.

"Yes! That's perfect. Now use your core to make the motion and reach into the water" She added and Toni's pretty sure she stopped breathing when Shelby's right hand left the paddle and trailed down to her waist. 

Toni was barely listening to anything the girl was saying by the time Shelby's hand was off her stomach and back on the paddle doing the motion and reaching into the water.

"See no tipping occured" Shelby laughed softly as she got back up and sat back down in her seat.

"Tease" Toni muttered and Shelby bit her lips totally aware of the effect she had on Toni.

After that they did manage to navigate in a straight line and Toni was pleased with herself. After 30 minutes of paddling, she was secretly glad Fatin made her change outfit because the sun shining down on them as they paddled had Toni in sweat. She took her life jacket off as she couldn't bare the heat anymore.

"You know that old man that comes in like three times a day for some chocolate chip cookie and a coffee?" Shelby said after a while.

" Mister Campell?" Toni asked curious.

"Yes exactly! Well he asked my hand in marriage yesterday." Toni whipped her head around, a comical frown on her face.

"What the fuck?"

"I'm not joking! Jeanette filmed the whole thing and even congratulated us" 

"You said yes!?" Toni's eyes were comically huge now and Shelby cackled taking in the brunette's worried expression.

"Of course not! But the old man didn't have his earing aid and kept hearing yes. To be honest, I think he heard my answer and was in denial. I had to write 'no' on his receipt and he left heartbroken. Now I feel awefull."

"You're a heartbreaker Shelby." Toni said through a relieved sigh. It would totally ruin this possible date if Shelby announced she was married. To a man. A VERY old man.

"I know" she said a playfully grin on her lips. "Kinda feels empowering to say no to a wedding proposal" Shelby added, her chin held high.

"Well not so much when the man is 90 years old Shelby" Toni couldn't help the snort from escaping as she pictured their wedding.

"Leave me and my empowerment alone"

"Okay okay. I'm sorry, you powerfully human being. You know I totally see it tho... Shelby Campbell " Toni added as she turned back in her seat laughing.

The back of her tank top get sprayed in water and Toni opened her mouth in shock, staring back at an amused Shelby.

"The second we get on dry land you're gonna have to run Texas."

The more they joked arround, the more Toni started feeling at ease in the canoe. She even began staring arround the lake, noticing the few other paddlers and boats navigating arround the open water.

"This is nice isn't it?" Shelby commented through a pleased sigh.

"Yeah... it is nice, but don't try and drag me here every weekend or I might start ignoring your texts." 

"Fine you can pick our next date" 

So this was a date. the fact that this moment was confirmed to be a date made Toni have a slight internal freak out. She quickly got over her gay panic, really not trying to look like a nervous wreck right there because a cute blonde just informed Toni they were on a date.

"That's very confident of you to assume there will be a second date" Toni said her voice managing to not waver. Toni took that as a win in itself and smiled, pleased with herself.

"Well if I take into consideration the number of times you've been staring at my lips for the past five minutes I'd say my confidence in a second date is justified." Toni frozed, her paddle mid way through the air, mortified that she had been that obvious. Toni turned her face to peak at Shelby and the girl had to audacity to smirk at Toni.

"I ... Oh my god what is that" Toni screamed as she heard something like a loud buzz come close to her ear and then something flew right into her hair. 

Panicked, Toni turned her body briskly to the left, trying to get away from whatever the hell was attacking her and off in the water she went. The canoe tipped and Shelby and their picnic cooler followed in the process. Both girl's screamed as they went down. The water was surprisingly cold, but Toni didn't really give it much thought as she came back to the surface sputtering water. Thanks to her impressive doggy paddle abilities, she was able to not sink at the bottom of the lake immediately after tipping.

"Fuck! I knew this was gonna happen!" Toni was pretty much loosing her mind as she tried to get on the flipped canoe and just sort of slide back down into the water miserably.

A loud laugh made her turn around and stare in absolute horror at Shelby who had a fucking smile plastered on her annoying face peacefully floating away into her life jacket. How could she be laughing right now? 

"What are you laughing at for fuck's sakes? There's nothing remotely funny about what is happening!" Toni was breathing heavily shooting daggers at Shelby.

"Oh please it's a little funny. You literally threw yourself off the canoe after a dragonfly laid on your head" Toni frowned her head almost going back under water as she wasn't focus enough on kicking her feet and arms around. Trying to have a conversation in the middle of a fucking lake was not their brightess idea.

"Laid? Please that motherfucker crashed into my hair going full speed!" Toni defended herself fuming.

"You're cute when you're mad" Shelby said and that really got Toni's mind off of the situation for a second. She could not believe the girl was flirting with her right now of all times.

"Well I'm about to be fucking adorable if we don't find a way to get out of here! I'm literally seconds away from drowning." 

" Don't worry I'm here okay? There's no way I'm letting you drown, although if you kept your life jacket on you wouldn't be so worried about it" Shelby informed Toni, getting closer and sneaking her right arm around Toni's waist. Toni was relieved she didn't need to fight to stay above water anymore, but she wasn't a fan of being a damsel in distress. In fact she loathed it.

"I don't need help" Toni's pride spoke before she had time to really think about the pros and cons of it all. She really should have.

"Fine then" Shelby shrugged, letting go of Toni and watching with amusement as Toni's head got down into the water and she came back sputtering.

"You asshole!" Toni reached out blindly and grasp eagerly at Shelby's forearm. " Fine Hold me " Toni half heartedly muttered, pleased when the blonde's arm snuck back around Toni's waist.

Toni had to try very hard to not think about the fact their face were barely four inches away from each other and their bodies flushed against one another. Trying to not think about it made her even more aware of it and she groaned annoyed at the situation and at herself. 

"I know you are enjoying yourself right now but I wanna make it clear I am not. This is literally a nightmare" Toni remarked still panting . That was half a lie but Shelby did not need to know she was enjoying being against the girl right now. Toni really had a vagina with a mind of it's own and it was starting to get Toni in trouble. Trouble like going canoeing and being stranded in a lake.

"Well it's not half bad. I would rather be in a dry canoe right now but you had different plans" Toni rolled her eyes and then felt something tickle her thigh.

"Shit I'm pretty sure I just felt a fucking fish rub against my thigh." Toni squirmed kicking her leg arround trying to scare the fish away. Doing so, she ended up kicking Shelby with her knee in the twat and Toni stared at Shelby in shock once she realized what she did.

"Fuck Toni you really have to take a deep breath and relax that was my thigh against yours dummy."Toni has the decency to look sheepish. 

"I can't really relax right now! This is not exactly a walk in the park Shelby" Toni muttered.

"Well I do know something that could calm you down..." Shelby trailed off staring down at Toni's lips and then staring back up to meet her eyes. What? Was she proposing what Toni thought she was proposing? Because if so that was the worst timing ever but also... Yes. Screw bad timing. Who cares about timing anyways.

"What do you..." Toni shut up halfway through her sentence when Shelby leaned into her making Toni's pulse shot up as she realized what was about to happen.

"Do you girls need a hand?" A voice made Shelby pull back. Shit. Toni felt both relieved and annoyed to have someone interrupt them right now. Relieved because it meant she would get the fuck out of this slimey lake alive, but annoyed because she was a second away from kissing Shelby.

Both girls turned their head toward the interrupter and saw a deck boat a few meters away from them with a couple staring at them, worried frowns on their face. They both looked in their late twenties. The woman had blonde hair in a bun and was in a flower petterned dress, while the man had a Lakers cap and was wearing some horrifyingly tight speedo. Toni scrunched up her nose wishing she didn't just see that.

Then she caught sight of two little heads at the front of the boat and groaned. Eww kids. The kids were staring at them, eyes wide and mouth agape. Well that's awkward.

"Oh yes that would actually be wonderfull" Shelby answered flashing then a pageant winning smile like she had not just been about to kiss Toni a minute ago.

If Toni thought being held by Shelby was embarassing, that was before she got pulled into a boat by a man in a speedo, like a freaking stranded whale being pulled back into the ocean. The man almost toppled over the boat while trying to pull their soaked cooler up the boat with them. She truly wanted to forget about it all as she was being wrapped into a Princess Elsa towel and sat down next to Shelby at the front of the boat.

They were facing the two kids that were bashfully staring at them. Kids had literally no idea what personal space and boundaries were and it annoyed the shit out of Toni.

"You poor things, you two must be freezing, the lake has been so cold lately! Are you guys hungry?" The woman, who Toni later learned was named Kyra, asked, digging into a blue cooler.

"I'm okay thank you" Shelby answered with a thankfull smile. Toni's heart skipped a beat when Shelby's hand came to settle on her knee squeezing it for a second. Their eyes met and Shelby smiled.

"You're okay?"

"Yeah you?"

"Yeah" Shelby smiled her eyes trailing down to Toni's lips.

A loud ear splitting cry ruined the moment and that's when Toni realized with horror that there was a baby on board. For fuck's sake, these people were really out there populating the earth. The horror was not over as the woman grabbed the little squirmy baby and handed it over to Toni so she could "grab them some snacks" to which Toni eagerly reminded her they didn't need, but hélas the woman was set on feeding them.

Toni was just sitting there, a sneer on her face as she held the very fat baby at arm lenght. The baby's face contort and Toni thought he looked awefully similar to Martha'a grandma when he took off his dentures on their camping trip last summer.

"Toni hold him closer to you" Shelby whispered barely hiding her amusement as she looked at Toni's horrified grimace.

"Take it, I don't want it" Toni announced after thinking of her options. Shelby rolled her eyes, a giggle escaping her lips as she took the drooling baby from Toni's arms and held him close to her. She even rubbed her fucking nose against his and Toni pulled a face.

"Let's take you away from Toni. She's so scared because you are just too darn adorable. Yeah! You're just too cute" Shelby babbled as Toni stared at her in wonder. Of course Shelby loved kids. That was just so fucking predictable. The baby was giggling now and Toni had to admit the sight was kind of endearing.

They both ended up with a juice box and a little bag of goldfish crackers in exchange of the woman's baby. She barely suppressed a laugh at the snack in her hand. She felt like she was five years old all over again. Her newly happy mood was quickly ruined as she turned her face and saw the two kids still staring a them. Annoying.

"Awe you memaids?" The little girl asked. She could not have been over three years old, her little brown pig tails barely long enough to hold up. She might be cute, Toni noted, staring at the girl's big green eyes, but she was still annoying.

"They are not mermaids Rosie, they're lesbians" Answered the little blond boy next to her, his two front teeth missing. Toni chocked on her sip of apple juice, shocked at what had just left the little boy's mouth. She looked to her right and snikkered when she caught Shelby's wide eyes staring back at the kids

"Wha's a espian?"

"It' LES-BI-AN Rosie" the boy rolled his eyes" It's like..." The little boy frowned trying to find an explanation "Oh! it's like when you make your barbie kiss your elsa doll" Toni had to keep herself from snorting as Rosie's eyes got wider staring at the two girls intently, taking in the new piece of information. Then she just shrugged, already over it and probably disappointed by the fact they weren't actual mermaids.

"I'm sorry about them they don't have manners.... which is probably my fault, but kids are harder to raise then it looks" Kyra said sending an apologetic look at them as she was preparing snacks for the kids.

The woman was not lying as the rest of the ride was spent listening to the babbling kids that could not seem to shut up. Rosie ended up sitting down on Shelby's lap, telling her about her cat Ferguson and how he throws up furr balls everywhere. The little guy, who's name was Flynn, sat down next to Toni telling her about his Lego House that was so huge, he tried making Ferguson Sleep in it, but the big scruffy cat didn't appreciate and scratched him on the arm. 

Toni acted like she cared about the boy's story and maybe she did a little, but that was totally not something she was ready to admit. Like ever.

She let out a sigh of relief when they arrived to shore knowing she was finally about to step on dry land.

They almost had to witness a tantrum when it was time to leave the boat as Rosie didn't understand how the two girls were not staying with them for the rest of eternity. They waved at the kids as the boat was driving back off in the water. Toni rolled her eyes at how over the top the farewell was, as Rosie cried and Shelby promised she was gonna call her.

"Okay this was very dramatic" Toni pointed out when Shelby turned around.

"Oh please she liked us okay. You can't say she's being dramatic, she's 3"

"There's no age to be dramatic"

"Oh shut up I saw you with Flynn, you went soft back there"

"I did not." Toni frowned playfully looking off into the lake to catch a glimpse of blond and brown hair peeking at them.

"So..." Shelby finally said walking toward Toni " we still have the pic nic cooler! Are you up for it or would you rather go home?" Shelby asked clearly hopefull Toni wouldn't turn her down, as she held the dripping cooler in the air. Toni stared at it, grimacing at the amount of water coming out of the sides. If there was anything to salvage out of there Toni was positive it would taste like fishy water.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what is up with me lately but I am writing the longest chapters ever and have the hardest time shortening them. This chapter is 8500 words long and was 10000 words long a few days ago 🙈 Part 2 will be up tonight I just didn't want to post it all in one go since it's probably really heavy to read a chapter that long, written by a pretty shitty writer. I'm sorry if this is too descriptive or if there's too much dialogues (I live for dialogues) I literally cannot read it anymore and have to get to work so please let me know if there's things I need to correct or change for it to flow better!
> 
> Thank you all so much for the constant feedback and comments, they all make my day 🧡


	10. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you've read part 1 before reading this chapter :)

"Might as well finish the date now that the worst has already happened" Toni answered half heartedly. If Shelby did not look at her with pleading eyes, Toni was positive, she would have said something arround the line of 'fuck this shit, let's just go home'. Hot girls would really be the death of her.

"Alright! Let's find a sunny spot so we can hopefully dry up a little, I'm freezing my butt here" Shelby was barely containing her squeal of excitement. Toni agreed with a nod but then realized their canoe was still flipped in the middle of the lake.

"I should probably go inform the receptionist that we just sank their Canoe" Toni said and Shelby agreed, proposing to go set the picnic while Toni did that.

...

The lady, named Francine, according to her crooked name tag, was not very happy about Toni's statement. She complained that canoes were hard to flip and that Toni must certainly have done it on purpose. Sadly Toni was not in the mood to be scolded at.

"I'm sorry but I'm dripping down your floor right now and will probably smell like old fish for the next few days, so no, I did not tip your fucking huge ass canoe to have a great old time with my friend." When Toni finished her angry rant, Francine was livid, blinking repeatedly at Toni.

"Oh now, let's not use this language arround here young lady! You will have to fill this document and pay the fine for the inconvenience you have caused our staff." Francine said through pursed lips.

Toni huffed and made sure to soak the document she signed with her wet hair and paid half heartedly the 20$ fine. She's never going on a Canoe ever again, that's for fucking sure.

When Toni stomped angrily out of the reception desk, she had to walk around for ten minutes under the worried stared of new comers, trying to find Shelby. If Toni could be of any assistance in them getting the fuck away while they still could, she was gonna parade around gladly. 

She finally found Shelby by the shore in a secluded area, surrounded by trees and bushes. The blonde had placed a wet towel on the sand and got the food out of the cooler. She was talking to what appeared to be a rock sitting in her hand.

' Okay so maybe I should just leave her have her moment with the rock' Toni thought, a tad bit worried. She didn't have the chance to do that as she stepped on a branch and it cracked loudly under her feet. Shelby looked up and smiled brightly.

"Toni! Look what I found!" Shelby stood up and hopped happily toward Toni, holding the little rock up. Toni let out a relieved sigh as she could now identify the small object, as a turtle.

"Thought you were talking to a rock for a second there."

"Well if I had to wait for you for another five minutes, I might have resolved myself to do that." Shelby joked as she placed the little turtle in Toni's hand.

"Cool right?" Shelby smiled clearly in her element right now. It wasn't so much Toni's element but she preferred a turtle to a canoe by far. 

"Very" Toni agreed staring at the little dude that kept poking his head out of his shell. 

When she turned back around, she almost choked on air as she came face to face with Shelby in the process of taking off her top.

"What are you doing?" Toni asked, her voice high pitched, as she quickly put the turtle back down on the sand and cleaned her hands up on her shorts. 

"Well I'm wet and it's quite uncomfortable to have a picnic like that. Hopefully my clothes will have time to dry before we get back in my car" Toni nodded because that was basically all she could do as Shelby was now unbuttoning her shorts and pulling them down her legs. Toni's mouth fell open as she unbashfully stared at the girl in front of her.

Right now, Shelby left very little to the imagination in her small red bikini. Her long tan legs, flat defined stomach and that fucking belly piercing making it harder and harder for Toni to remember how to breath.

Fuck me.

Shelby sent her a wink and Toni just about fainted right there.

As if Toni was not having a big enough internal panic attack, Shelby walked toward her right then, throwing personnal space out the window. She grabbed the belt loop of Toni's shorts, pulling on it once, hard enough to make Toni stumble a little toward Shelby. Fuck. 

"Aren't you gonna take those off? You're soaked." Toni blinked twice at Shelby's choice of words. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. She really needed a change of underwear now. It was pathetic how turned on Toni was.

Trying to keep her cool, she cleared her throat, realizing she needed to say something to the very cocky Shelby in front of her . She was Toni Shalifoe for fuck's sake, she had to salvage what was left of her ego.

"You seem very eagered to get me out of my clothes" Toni raised an eyebrow and Shelby bit her lips to hide a smile.

"Well... I am" Shelby smirked shamelessly and turned around like they were not in the middle of a very hot conversation about taking off their clothes. Shelby put her shorts and top on a rock to let them dry and sat back down on the pic nic towel. She grabbed a grape and ate it softly. Toni would pay all that is left of her paycheck to be a grape right now. 

How can she literally say stuff like that and just leave? That was so uncool. Toni shook her head and followed Shelby. Before she sat down she took off her damp thank top and threw it next to Shelby's clothes on the rock. 

She at least got the satisfaction of seeing Shelby's eyes gaze down at her as she sat beside the blonde. She knew she looked good. Especially now that the L.A sun gave her skin a nice tan. Although she lived on cheerios, Takis and Gatorade, she was still in the best shape she's ever been.

"So... " Shelby trailed her eyes back up to Toni's face. "How did you find you first experience on a canoe?" Shelby asked, her cheeks flushed. Toni had to bite back a laugh as she finally was the one in control of the situation. Well that is if she kept her eyes on Shelby's face and didn't let them wonder anywhere else.

"It was very...wet." Toni said finally and Shelby's eyes trailed to Toni's amused ones. They really needed to stop talking about things being wet, but truly there was no other ways to describe it." And I don't wanna rub it in but, I was right... we tipped the shit out of that canoe"

"YOU tipped the shit out of that canoe" Shelby corrected her.

"Details" Toni rolled her eyes finally taking a look at the food in between them. It didn't look as bad as she thought it would although the bread looked soggy and very unappetizing. The rest was mostly okay, thanks to Martha for putting everything in Tupperware containers.

"You've got a massive amount of food Toni" Shelby noted, when she saw Toni looking down at their pic nic menu. There was cheese, all types of vegetables, a weird ass dip that Google called humus, bread, grapes, salad, salsa, chips, cookies, sandwiches, sushies, beer, water and even lemonade. Toni literally had no idea how Martha even fit all of that in their cooler.

"Yeah well I had absolutely no idea what kind of food you enjoyed" She admitted.

Shelby then proceeded to tell Toni she was allergic to sea food and Toni facepalmed herself as she stared at the sushies. Great. Fucking wonderfull.

"I'll just feed the sushies to the ducks!" Toni decided, trying to find a way to get these things as far away from Shelby as possible. She spotted two brown ducks floating on the lake and got up to walk closer to the water. Toni grabbed a sushies and after making sure to only touch the seaweed wrapping, she threw one at the birds. The sushi ended up hitting the smallest bird right on the beak and both of the little ducks flew away, quaking like they had just been attacked. Toni winced. Well that did not go as plan.

"Toni!" Shelby laughed loudly "You're just here traumatizing wildlife"

"That felt like a great idea but I guess I just have too good of a aim" Toni shrugged off as she walked up to the cooler and settled the sushies back there, realizing this was probably the easiest way to get them away from Shelby without giving concussions to innocent ducks. She walked over to the pic nic and settled back down on the blanket.

"You didnt strike me as a blue cheese lover" Shelby said softly as she was eating another grape, pointing at a very weird looking cheese sitting next to some crackers.

"Well Google told me it was a must on a pic nic and I trust Google." Toni grabbed a little piece of it and threw it in her mouth to prove her point. Toni quickly realized that was a mistake when the repulsive flavor hit her tastebuds. The sour face she made seemed to be the highlight of Shelby's day as she laughed loudly a hand on her mouth.

" I retract my statement about trusting google, this taste like ass" Toni said shivering in disgust.

"Yeah well you basically just ate molds so that explains the unpleasant taste." Toni stared at Shelby in horror and downed her beer, desesperatly trying to make the taste of that nasty cheese disappear off of her tongue.

You really shouldn't have bought that for me you know...I'm lactose intolerant remember?" Shelby said having the decency to send a sorry smile to Toni. Toni was considering just leaving the date by now. Frustrated at herself for forgetting that piece of information. She did laugh about it to everyone arround her but when it was time to remember Shelby was lactose intolerant her brain fucking forgot. 

"Fuck! I'm like the worst at this shit. I'm sorry." Toni was pretty sure she was pouting when Shelby frowned, a worried look on her face.

"No no no. Stop it. This is so nice!" Shelby eagerly informed Toni grabbing Toni's knee and squeezing it reassuring like she did in the boat earlier. " It's literally so nice I'll probably text all my friends about it tonight" Shelby added biting her lips like she was already regretting saying that last sentence. 

"Oh really now. You're just that whipped?" Toni smirked and Shelby rolled her eyes, taking her hand off Toni's leg and throwing a grape at her head. Toni grabbed the grape before it fell down on the towel. She then ate it, sending a wink to Shelby while doing so.

The stress of flipping their canoe in a lake sure opened up their appetite, because they ended up engulfing the food. They ate a bit of everything, apart from the god awefull blue cheese. Thankfully, the bad after taste was long gone by the time they started eating desert. Shelby moaned arround a bite of cookie which made Toni chocked arround a sip of beer. The girl was really going to be the death of her. All Toni wanted to do right now was to repeat what happened right after the boat tipped but without the tipping and without a man in a speedo interupting them. 

Sadly she had absolutely no idea how to go about it. In fact, Toni was not one to initiate a kiss with girls. She had a pretty pathetic history of waiting on girl's to read her mind. Safe to say that rarely worked out.

Shelby did not seem to catch up on Toni's expectations and if she did, she was having a blast ignoring her. The girl basically kissed her mid drowning, but now that they were inches away on dry land she was doing absolutely nothing to get closer to Toni. Shelby went on and on talking for what felt like hours as Toni stared at her lips, enthralled.

"I really feel like you ain't listening to anything I'm saying right now." Shelby finally caught up on Toni's absent mind. Toni's eyes fluttered back to Shelby's. The sun hitting Shelby's eyes really made the green color pop.

"Sorry what?" Toni mumbled. Shelby shook her head a smile still playing on her lips.

"I was telling you about ..." Toni groaned internally. She could not take another thirty minutes of talking when all she wanted to do was kiss the chocolate off of the corner of Shelby's mouth.

"Can you hold that thought?" Toni asked a little breathy as she was trying to keep herself from hyperventilating. Shelby closed her mouth, confused. Thank god for the small amount of alcool coursing through her veins, Toni leaned against her left arm, stretching above what was left of their picnic. Shelby caught on Toni's intention as she let her eyes wander to Toni's lips and the corner of her mouth turned upward. Toni is pretty sure she is about to have a heart attack when she felt the blonde's warm breath on her lips as she tentatively closed the distance and pressed her lips against Shelby's mouth. The blonde's lips were soft and warm and still tasted faintly of the chocolate chip cookies she ate just a few minutes ago.

Toni barely kept herself from moaning as Shelby's lips grew more eagered. The blonde's hand grabbed at the nape of her neck as Toni's right hand rested on the blonde's waist, drewing her closer. She tasted tentatively with her tongue as she traced it across the girl's bottom lip and just as Shelby opened up her mouth to let Toni in, she drew back.

  
  
Toni was breathing in the cool salty air mixed with Shelby's faint perfume. She gazed into Shelby's eyes, her pupils were so blown they looked black. Well shit. Just as Shelby leaned back in, Toni grabbed her beer and took a sip.

"You had some chocolate on your lips...you can resume whatever you were saying." Toni whispered her voice everything but confident, a smirk still playing on her lips as Shelby's mouth hung open. That was payback for Shelby playing around with Toni all day. It did cost Toni a lot, as she didn't get to finish the kiss and Toni was totally annoyed at herself that her cocky ego got the best of her. Shelby shook her head biting back a smile.

"I can't believe you right now" Shelby groaned as Toni took another sip of her beer, looking the picture of innocence.

...

They laid on the blanket for a while after cleaning up what was left of the pic nic. Shelby was staring out into the lake and Toni was trying to do the same but kept sneaking glance at Shelby. What? She was nice to look at okay.

"Isn't that the most beautifull thing ever?" Shelby whispered in Toni's ear after a while, which made Toni's breath hitch.

"It is" Toni aggreed staring at the blonde as the light of the sunset gave a golden hue to Shelby's hair. Shelby caught Toni's eyes and shook her head a small smile on her lips.

"You're being cheesy"

"Leave me alone I was talking about the sunset." Toni groaned, annoyed that Shelby totally saw right through her.

"We should probably go before mosquitoes eat us up" Shelby told her still amused at Toni.

"Yeah the last thing I wanna do is end up like those naked and Afraid people" Toni agreed and Shelby smiled casting Toni a confused look as they got up to go grab their clothes. Toni grimaced as she felt how damp her tank top still was and her shorts barely had time to dry since she didn't take them off at all.

" I have my gym bag in the car! I can let you borrow some clothes if you want" Shelby informed Toni as she grabbed her own clothes and put them on half heartedly.

"Please tell me your bag is not full of crop tops and leggings"

"How did you ..." 

"That's like the most basic white girl gym outfit" Toni answered with a playfull smile on her lips. Shelby opened her mouth offended and slapped Toni's shoulder.

"Oh please I'm just speaking the truth here. And by the way that slap was weak"

"Keep going and you're getting in my car in your bathing suit." Shelby threaten her.

"Wouldn't you like that." Toni raised an eyebrow.

"Dont tempt me" Shelby said, tilting her head like she was truly considering it.Toni bit her lips, resisting the urge to kiss the blonde again. 

"You're really cute when you're blushing Toni" Shelby added as she walked off toward the parking lot.

...

Shelby ended up changing first. She hopped in the back of the car and Toni just stood there refusing to let her mind picture what was happening in the car right now. She had pretty much memorized all the car brands there was in the parking lot when Shelby got out wearing a blue crop top and leggings. Toni almost passed away noticing Shelby had no bra on. Well Fuck me. Now she was gonna have to divert her eyes away from Shelby for the whole way back if she wanted to keep her cool.

...

"This has to be my rock bottom" Toni groaned 5 minutes into the drive staring down at the pink crop top and leggings she was wearing.

"If this is you're rock bottom you have very high standards in life" Shelby said barely hiding her amusement. Toni crossed her arms, annoyed.

Halfway through the drive, Shelby kept sneaking amused glance at Toni and the brunette had enough.

"Stop it"

"I can't help it!" Shelby whined " There's something about Toni Shalifoe in leggings and a crop top that needs to be imprinted in my mind."

"Enjoy it while it last" Toni huffed out.

"Oh I am" Shelby informed her as she checked her out once more. Toni squirmed under the girl's warm stare.

"Ever heard about driving?" Toni fired back annoyed Shelby still managed to have the upper hand. The blonde bit down on her lips trying to hide a smile and turned back to the road.

Shelby talked for the rest of the ride and Toni was glad she didn't have to participate that much into the conversation because she was exhausted. Nah scratch that she was sexually frustrated. Thanks to the very cocky braless goddess next to her.

When Shelby stopped her car in front of Toni's appartment, Toni didn't want the night to end yet. But realistically speaking, she needed to go take a very cold shower. Knowing they couldn't logically stay here for hours, she unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed her cooler and clothes from in between her legs.

"Thanks for coming I had a great day." Shelby smiled softly.

"I did too... so... I'll give those back to you on our next shift together." Toni said pointing down to the clothes she was wearing.

"I'm tempted to be petty and tell you I want them now, but I won't pull a Toni on you" Shelby sent Toni a cheeky smile, finding herself hilarious.

"Ha ha. Very funny Shelby. Okay well I'll text you." Toni ended up saying, knowing she couldn't stay in the car forever.

"You better! Oh and please don't delete my number this time" Shelby said staring at Toni who was nervously fiddling with the door handle.

Toni really wanted to kiss her one last time, but didn't know if she should. Would that be a bit presumptuous of her to assume she could just kiss her whenever she felt like it. She did do that like two hours ago so that's a bit late for that.

"Bye" Toni finally whispered, annoyed at herself that she lost all her confidence the second alcool left her body.

"Hey Toni? " Shelby callled, when she had a foot out of the car. Toni trailed her eyes back to the blonde.

"Yeah?"

"I think I still have some chocolate on my lips." Toni had to suppress a laugh at how smooth Shelby was being. Bitting on her lips, she sat back down in her seat and grabbed the girl's left cheek softly. Toni was convinced her body was gonna melt as she leaned into Shelby's lips, eagered to feel the blonde's soft lips against hers, this time not intending on making any cocky comments. A content sigh escaped Shelby's mouth as their lips met and what Toni had planed to be a soft goodbye kiss turned quickly into a very hot make out session where Shelby was trying to unbuckle her seatbelt to get into Toni's lap. Toni was about to cut the fucking seatbelt with cissors when Shelby's elbow smashed into the horn of the steering wheel. They both pulled away, eyes wide like the 'Honk' had just personally attacked them. When they realized what happened they both stared at each other and started laughing loudly. Toni was glad it was dark outside, because she felt like her face was every shade of pink right now. The moment was clearly broken now, thanks to the stupid horn.

"So... I'll text you?" It was more of a question then a statement and Shelby nod amused.

"Yes please do" 

"Alright well bye" Toni hopped out of the car smoothly and closed the door.

With one last wave, Toni turned around and walked toward her appartment complex.

"Hate to see you go but love to watch you leave... in those leggings" Shelby loudly said so Toni could hear her. Toni rolled her eyes trying to hide her smile at how dorky Shelby was being.

She turned around so Shelby couldn't stare at her ass anymore and flipped her off before disappearing into the building. Toni really had a thing about flipping people off when she had nothing witty to say back.

The second she knew Shelby could not see her anymore she let the giddy smile she was fighting against, out. 

When Toni opened the door to her apartment, she really didn't expect to be absolutely attacked by her roomates.

"How was it? "

"Tell me you two had steamy sex in that canoe"

"What are you even Wearing?"

Toni ignored them all as she sniffed the unpleasant smell arround the room, scrunching her nose in disgust.

"Eww what is that smell?"”

"I was stressed out, so I baked bread." Martha sheepishly admitted. 

"Please never do that again. Stress smells bad on your cooking." Toni said pinching her nose dramatically.

"Whatever Toni! We don't give a shit about bread right now. How. Did. Your. Date. Go?" Fatin said not even trying to hide how annoyed she was.

"It was great" Toni admitted putting the damp cooler by the door and walking past her annoying roomates, trying to get to the bathroom before they ended up knowing too much.

"Did you two kiss?" Fatin asked following her, eagered to get some juicy details about their day.

"Nope." Toni lied. She was not up for a 30 minutes interrogation right now about how hot kissing Shelby was. She knew if she started talking about it, she would not shut up and that would make her sound whipped. Which she was not. 

"You didn't?" Fatin asked again, raising an eyebrow at Toni.

"We didn't" Toni reiterated, opening the bathroom door.

"Liar." Toni whipped her head arround offended. 

"I'm not lying"

"Yes you are because Shelby just told me you did." Fatin said shaking her head at Toni, disappointed.

"...how... Shelby is driving back to her dorm right now" Toni said confused how Fatin could have texted her already.

"Well I'm pretty sure she hasn't left the parking lot yet, according to our living room window from which I was spying you guys from... Oh See! she just told me to shut up and not tell you how hot it was when you... Oops... wait... Let's just ignore that last part" Fatin said grimacing at her phone. 

Toni's mouth was agape in disbelief. Shelby was texting Fatin about their date, like Fatin was not Toni's roomate. Fatin for God's sake. She could have picked Dot for all she cared, but not Fatin. Toni groaned walking back to the living room window and spotting Shelby's car still parked there. The blonde was playing a big game, but literally couldn't wait to be back to her dorm to talk about their date to her friends. Well to their shared friends. Toni opened Shelby's contact on her phone, a smirk playing on her lips.

Toni: Hot huh ;) What else? 

"Nice one Toni! Now she's mad at me!" Fatin muttered, a minute later and Toni laughed loudly at that. She was feeling on top of her game knowing Shelby was literally down in her car thinking about her and that Fatin was in trouble for opening her big mouth once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People are probably sleeping by now. I'm sorry once again, I was hoping to post it a bit earlier but every time I reread chapters before posting, I end up spending two hours changing words around. 🙈
> 
> Oh also! How old are you guys?(No need for an exact number) I'm asking just to see where I take this story. I will totally keep it PG if you guys are younger or just more comfortable keeping it that way.
> 
> As always I love all of your comments and would love it if you let me know what you think of this chapter! 
> 
> I was about to wish you all a good day, but the day is pretty much over by now. So I'll go with Goodnight!🌙

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!
> 
> Just to situate you guys a bit better, this story takes place in a world where the experiment on the island didn't occur and they all meet at University.
> 
> There might be a moment where you ask yourself "did she write that mess half asleep?" and yes. Yes I did.🙈 Also I am french so I did my best but there might be some mistakes here and there, so please feel free to point them out to me so I can fix them!
> 
> Next Chapter should be posted by tomorrow :)
> 
> Thank you guys!  
> Have a great day!


End file.
